Match
by Nikky Nikosa
Summary: Un fotógrafo busca sexo casual por Tinder. Su objetivo: los gorditos. La única persona con la que hace match es un gordito que tiene a su perro como foto de perfil. ¿Qué podría salir mal?
1. Primera parte

**Match**

* * *

 **Primera parte**

* * *

Había hecho match, finalmente.

Viktor aún miraba la pantalla con incredulidad.

Ya había perdido prácticamente las esperanzas. Y no lo malinterpreten. No es que él fuera feo ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, sin deseos de sonar presuntuoso, era más bien lo contrario.

Y quizás era por eso que había tenido que verse en la obligación de ocupar Tinder.

Desde hace algún tiempo a esa parte se había aburrido de la gente con la que solía salir ―gente delgada y visualmente atractiva― y se había interesado por cierto tipo de personas en particular: los gorditos. O, como venía diciendo luego de un puñetazo que le había dado cierta mujer cuando se lo comentó, gente rellenita o con problemas de sobrepeso.

El problema era que, para él, que nunca había tenido dificultad alguna para ligar con quien se le antojara, de pronto intentar acercarse a alguien de su gusto no estaba resultando tan sencillo.

Y es que había algo que definitivamente parecía estar jodiendo todos sus planes: los gordos lo evitaban como si fuera la peste negra. Bastaba con que se acercara a alguien pasadito de peso para que este se disculpara con alguna excusa tonta y se largara del lugar, casi corriendo.

Y aquello era algo que ya lo tenía cansado y ―¿por qué no?― un poco cabreado.

¿Tan difícil era pensar que él podía interesarse en alguien con algunos kilos de más? Vamos, que el que el fuera guapo no lo hacía un superficial.

La verdad no sabía si el problema era que todos los gordos eran unos inseguros, o si simplemente había un problema con él y no resultaba atractivo a ese universo de personas en particular. Y si era el caso, pues con su peso no había nada que hacer; era de esas personas bendecidas con buen metabolismo que no engordaban ni aunque se comiera una vaca entera al desayuno.

Fue Chris, uno de sus mejores amigos, quien le dijo que quizás simplemente no sabía ligar. Usualmente las personas ligaban con él y no al revés, así que puede que resultara muy agresivo en sus intentos de conquista.

Fuera como fuera, el hecho era que ya estaba desesperándose cuando el hombre había dado con la solución a sus problemas.

Hacerse una cuenta en _Tinder_.

Era fácil. Bastaba con subir una foto suya, poner su edad, dar su ubicación, y comenzar a buscar gente.

Viktor, luego de tantos rechazos, pensó que quizás era su aspecto el que resultaba intimidador ―demasiado atractivo, obviamente―, así que optó por subir una foto de su perro. Después de todo, si querían tener algo serio con él debían, obligatoriamente, amar a su caniche. Era una norma básica de convivencia. Aunque bueno, no era como si fuera a conocer a esa persona para algo más que un simple revolcón.

Así que había comenzado.

Al inicio le habían aparecido solo mujeres, y no es que se quejara, pero se estaba perdiendo de la mitad de las posibilidades, así que tuvo que cambiar la preferencia de búsqueda y comenzar a ver de nuevo.

Ahí se encontró con otro problema: no había mucha gente gorda en _Tinder_ , y si la había, estos intentaban esconderlo en su mayoría. Viktor había perdido la cuenta de las personas que había tenido que rechazar por sus fotos que parecían claramente retocadas.

Al final de aquel día, Viktor había dado más _nopes_ de los que podía recordar y con suerte dos _likes_ ―aparte de un _super like_ que se lo había ganado un tipo que había puesto a su mascota como foto de perfil, tal como él―, pero no había hecho _match_. Y aquello era desmotivador.

Fue al día siguiente ―cuando ya había perdido las esperanzas y se estaba planteando desinstalar la aplicación― que le llegó una notificación de _Tinder_ , avisándole que había hecho _match_.

Y ahí estaba ahora.

Miró de quién se trataba. Era el tipo al que le había dado _super like_ por tener una foto de su mascota.

Sonrió.

Aquel tipo ―Yuuri, por como decía en su perfil― ya le había caído bien. Le había agradado por el hecho de ver más allá de lo físico y darle _like_ a un tipo que se dedicaba a poner imágenes de perritos como foto de perfil, al igual que él.

Poco le importaba si aquel chico no terminaba siendo alguien rellenito como él deseaba; quería conocerlo por el solo hecho de haber despertado su curiosidad.

Así que, bajo esa premisa, Viktor abrió la ventana de chat. No le importaba, que entre comillas, Yuuri tuviera que hablarle porque le había dado _like_ , y que él quedara como desesperado por lo mismo.

«Hola…»

Esperó a que le llegara alguna respuesta, pero se encontró con una total indiferencia por parte del otro tipo.

Aquello solo hizo que se sintiera como pavo real desplumado y decidiera que todo aquello del chat era una pérdida de tiempo.

¡Por Dios! Él, Viktor Nikiforov, por el que hombres y mujeres babeaban a partes iguales ¿estaba mendigando por una simple respuesta de un tipo que ponía a un perro como foto de perfil?

Aquella idea hizo que se quisiera dar un cabezazo contra la pared. Cerró la aplicación y decidió salir y conocer gente a la manera usual. Quizás tenía suerte ―como siempre― y terminaba en la cama con alguien, una persona delgada, probablemente, pero no se iba a poner quisquilloso con eso.

Sin embargo, cuando al día siguiente le llegó una notificación avisándole que tenía un mensaje entrante, Viktor se olvidó de todo lo que había decidido y respondió de inmediato el escueto «Hola.» (con punto incluido) que el otro tipo se había dignado a enviar.

Desde ahí comenzó una extraña conversación, caracterizada por animadas palabras por parte de él, y escuetos monosílabos por parte de Yuuri. Era bastante difícil entablar una conversación así, pero Viktor Nikiforov no era de los que se rendían tan fácilmente, aunque en este caso pareciera alguien hostigador. Siguió hablando, y poco a poco las respuestas comenzaron a ser más prontas, y un poquito más largas.

Hasta que llegó la hora de juntarse.

Fue Yuuri quien lo propuso, una semana después de haber comenzado a hablar.

Viktor tuvo que restregarse los ojos para comprobar si era alguna jugarreta de su mente. Pero no. Era real. Yuuri había tomado la iniciativa por primera vez y lo estaba invitando.

 _Amazing!_

Junto a eso, Viktor pensó que, si la cita iba bien, había altas probabilidades de que aquello terminara con resultados sexuales, y vaya que eso le beneficiaba; por una u otra razón no se había acostado con nadie hace ya más de dos semanas.

Así que ahí estuvo dos días más tarde, caminando hacia un café que estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad.

Yuuri le había dicho cómo iba a estar vestido, y mientras se fijaba en cada camisa azul que se topaba y en cada tipo con lentes que pasaba, se preguntó cómo sería físicamente aquel muchacho.

La única foto que Yuuri tenía en su _Tinder_ era la de su perro ―Viktor suponía que era suyo― y aparte de eso no había ninguna red social anexada para poder _stalkearlo_. Lo único que sabía de Yuuri era que tenía veintitrés años y que era japonés; ni su apellido conocía.

Pensando en eso estaba cuando llegó a la cafetería acordada.

Viktor tragó saliva, de pronto nervioso. Era la primera vez que estaba en una situación similar, y dudaba de cómo terminaría resultando todo.

Escaneó a los presentes, buscando aquellas características que Yuuri le había mencionado por mensaje. Se sintió ansioso al no encontrar a nadie, hasta que su vista se topó en un lugar en particular, algo oculto.

Un hombre miraba por la ventana, nervioso, y jugueteaba con la tapa de un refresco. Usaba camisa azul, y unos lentes de media montura del mismo color.

Viktor también reparó en un detalle más: aquel chico estaba algo pasadito de peso.

Sonrió, sin poderse creer que su suerte fuese tan buena. Sin querer había obtenido aquello que había estado buscando. Quizás la estrategia, después de todo, era la de ir tras las personas con mascotas como foto de perfil; algo debían ocultar, claro.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa con su sonrisa de corazón intacta. El chico aún no reparaba en su presencia.

―Yuuri, ¿no? ―cuestionó como para asegurarse.

El chico de los lentes alzó la vista sobresaltado, mirándolo a él y luego hacia las otras mesas, antes de asentir, con una expresión pasmada.

Viktor sonrió aún más, y se sentó con desparpajo. Yuuri pareció reaccionar.

―Lo siento, pero estoy esperando a alguien…

―Me estás esperando a mí ―le cortó él.

Los ojos color bermejo se agrandaron con sorpresa.

―¿V-viktor? ―Yuuri parecía estar genuinamente impactado.

Viktor asintió.

—Lamento la tardanza. Tuve ciertos contratiempos en el trabajo. —Le tendió la mano—. Encantado.

El otro hombre asintió, aún sin abandonar completamente la expresión sorprendida, y luego estrechó su mano.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

Un silencio incómodo llenó el lugar, que solo fue interrumpido por la camarera pidiendo sus órdenes.

Fue Viktor, luego de eso, el que intentó sacar la conversación a flote. Yuuri se mostró bastante reacio al inicio, pero poco a poco fue soltándose ―era imposible no hacerlo frente a un conversador nato como Viktor― y comenzó a hablar un poco de sí mismo.

A medida que la conversación fluyó, fue que Viktor se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que eran.

Yuuri estaba cursando el ultimo año de la carrera de astronomía, mientras que él era un fotógrafo medianamente conocido; Yuuri era un japonés que había sido criado de manera tradicional, y Viktor era un ciudadano del mundo. Hasta el sentido del humor parecían tenerlo diferente; Viktor se reía de todo, a la vez que Yuuri parecía disfrutar de un humor más inteligente, que también tenía algo de negro.

Era cierto que para acostarse no necesitaban tener temas en común, sino que saber ocupar el pene, las manos y la lengua. Pero Viktor dudaba hasta para eso. Yuuri daba la impresión de ser alguien adorable, pero no una persona para llevarse a la cama de la manera en que él quería hacerlo.

―Me gustó el poodle que tienes de foto de perfil ―mencionó Yuuri, ajeno a los pensamientos de su cita.

Viktor esbozó una sonrisa, dejando sus pensamientos a un lado y volviendo a centrarse en la conversación.

―Es Makkachin ―explicó con orgullo―. También me gustó el tuyo, ¿cómo se llama?

La sonrisa nostálgica de Yuuri le dio a entender que había metido las patas.

―Se llamaba Vicchan. Murió el año pasado.

Viktor palideció un poco, y aunque lo primero que hizo fue disculparse, no pudo evitar preguntarse quién demonios ponía a su perro muerto como foto de perfil.

Pese a todo, y para alivio de Viktor, sí había un tema que tenían en común: a ambos les gustaba el patinaje artístico, llegando incluso a practicarlo en cierto momento de su vida. Y aunque a Yuuri le gustaba Yuzuru Hanyu, y Viktor prefería más a Javier Fernández, ambos pudieron iniciar una amena conversación que tenía a los recién finalizados juegos olímpicos como tema central.

Fue en medio de aquella charla, en la cual Viktor descubrió que Yuuri también sonreía ―y de una manera hermosa, cabe agregar―, que Yuuri se levantó y, luego de pedir la cuenta, le tendió la mano.

Viktor lo miró confundido.

―Vámonos ―dijo con voz grave, aunque Viktor fue capaz de notar el pequeño matiz nervioso que ahí se ocultaba.

―¿A dónde? ―cuestionó para seguirle el juego.

Yuuri carraspeó incómodo, al tiempo que intentaba recuperar algo de la seguridad perdida.

―Hay un hotel a unas pocas cuadras ―aclaró, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Viktor pensó que quizás la elección de aquel café no había sido tan casual como había pensado.

Yuuri frunció el ceño ante su falta de respuesta, y añadió:

―¿No fue para eso que nos reunimos?

Viktor parpadeó dos veces antes de reír, mientras asentía y se levantaba de su asiento, dispuesto a seguir a aquel, de pronto, determinado cerdito.

Yuuri lo había sorprendido gratamente. Y mientras ambos pagaban de manera equitativa por lo que habían consumido, fue que pensó que quizás también lo sorprendería en la cama.

.

Y sí, lo hizo.

Contrario a lo que pensó en un inicio, fue Yuuri el que tomó las riendas de la situación ni bien llegaron a la habitación del hotel. Viktor se vio de pronto de manera horizontal sobre la cama, con un japonés encima de él, que buscaba tocar y besar cada trozo de piel expuesta.

Y Viktor estaba en el cielo.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a sus amantes delgados, que de pronto tener algo más blando para tocar y apretar a su antojo, lo tenía maravillado. La piel de Yuuri, además, era suave y pálida, lo que hacía que Viktor quisiera besarlo por siempre.

Aún así, pese al estado de éxtasis en la que se encontraba, pudo darse cuenta de cierto detalle: Yuuri parecía tener experiencia en el sexo, pero se notaba que nunca se había acostado con un hombre. Lo supo en la leve duda que pudo notar cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos y Yuuri comenzó a juguetear con su entrada de manera torpe; como si supiera lo que debía hacer, pero no el cómo.

Yuuri enrojeció hasta las orejas cuando Viktor, ya más que divertido y algo alarmado ante la idea de que su amante quisiera penetrarlo sin previa preparación, tomó el control de la situación.

Sin pudor alguno comenzó a dilatar su propia entrada, invitando a que Yuuri lo reemplazara en la labor. Aunque claro, el muchacho era inexperto, y sus dedos poco gentiles.

Fue Viktor también el que, luego de que Yuuri se pusiera el correspondiente preservativo —algo que también lo hizo pensar que Yuuri siempre tuvo la idea de cómo terminaría aquel encuentro—, lo guio hacia su interior.

Y ahí comenzó el delirio.

Puede que Yuuri fuera un inexperto en el sexo gay, pero era un buen alumno, con iniciativa y bastantes ganar de aprender, o al menos así lo pensó Viktor cuando sintió que sus brazos ya no daban más y caía sobre la cama. Las manos de Yuuri mantenían su trasero en alto, que recibía las estocadas sin tregua.

Yuuri no era delicado, mucho menos gentil; era exigente y lo penetraba sin la menor consideración.

Y eso a Viktor le encantaba.

Luego se preocuparía del dolor de cadera y de la crema que de seguro tendría que usar por unos cuantos días; el que a veces no pudiera controlar los gemidos que pujaban por salir lo compensaba.

Cuando todo terminó, Yuuri se encargó de botar el condón usado al papelero, y entregarle algunas toallas de papel a Viktor para que se limpiara el abdomen.

Luego de eso vino el silencio.

Para Viktor no era suficiente. Había estado bien ―más que bien, de hecho―, pero él no estaba acostumbrado. Y aunque sonara vulgar, necesitaba meterla en algún sitio.

Pero no alcanzó ni a sugerirlo.

Yuuri ya estaba buscando la ropa desperdigada por la habitación. Viktor quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Eso había sido al final, ¿no? Por muy incómodo que se sintiera con la situación, tenía que asumir que era normal que aquello pasara si se habían conocido por _Tinder._

Cuando Yuuri ya estuvo vestido y pronto a marcharse, fue que se volteó a mirarlo.

―Un gusto, Viktor. ―Sonrió algo dudoso―. Yo pagaré la mitad del valor. ―Y luego se marchó.

Viktor pensó que podría haber sido peor: haber despertado solo al día siguiente; eso sí que habría sido humillante, según él.

Hizo amago de levantarse para poder vestirse él también, pero el dolor en su trasero le dijo que era mejor quedarse mirando el techo por un ratito más.

―¡Mierda!

.

* * *

 **Aclaración:**

 _Esta obra fue escrita gracias a la idea de Aslhey Acosta, por motivo de un intercambio fanfic x fanart. Pese a lo anterior, tuve libertad para darle un poco de mi propia cosecha._

 **Notas de autora:**

 _Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte. A mí me ha dejado bastante conforme el resultado, aunque al inicio me costó adaptarme._

 _¿Merece un review?_

 _Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, estos son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos creadores._


	2. Segunda parte

**Segunda parte**

* * *

Habían pasados dos días y Viktor aún no superaba el dolor de trasero. El primer día había parecido ciervo recién nacido, tanto así que su hermana, unos años menor que él y con la cual compartía departamento, había llegado al día siguiente con analgésicos y una crema para bebés.

No hacía falta describir la cara que había puesto Viktor al ver aquello último, pero había sido completamente ignorado por ella, que muy en su papel de estudiante de enfermería, le había explicado cómo ponerse la dichosa crema.

―Si quieres te la pongo yo ―se ofreció ella―. No sería la primera vez que lo hago.

Pero Viktor sabía que ella solo lo hacía para burlarse aún más de él, así que declinó lo más amable que pudo la oferta.

―¿Y lo vas a volver a ver? ―cuestionó de nueva cuenta, negándose a dejarlo tranquilo―, porque no sé tú, pero yo estaría encantada de repetir, aunque me terminen dando como caja.

Viktor hizo una mueca y se quedó callado, porque sí, quería volver a verlo. El problema era que no tenía manera de contactarlo. Yuuri al parecer había cancelado su cuenta de Tinder, porque no había vuelto a encontrar su usuario, tampoco había tenido oportunidad de pedirle su número telefónico, y mejor ni hablar de las redes sociales; no sabía su apellido, así que la tarea de dar con su perfil de Facebook había sido imposible.

Mejor quedarse callado a tener que soportar a Natalya quejándose de lo despistado que podía llegar a ser a veces.

Con el pasar de los días el dolor de trasero fue olvidado, pero el recuerdo de Yuuri quedó fresco en su memoria; a veces demasiado. Viktor no podía sacarse de su mente la suavidad de la piel de él contra la suya, o la sensación de apretar su cadera y encontrar tejido blando en lugar de la consistencia huesuda a la que estaba acostumbrado. Debía admitir que mientras más rememoraba el encuentro, podía descubrir que hasta aquellas pequeñas estrías de color rojizo que Yuuri tenía a un costado de la cadera le habían comenzado a parecer atractivas.

Natalya había sonreído incrédula cuando lo oyó, aunque no había podido evitar hacer un comentario que nacía de su lógica biológica.

―Si eran rojas, entonces eran recientes.

A Viktor no le importaba si eran recientes o si eran desde la adolescencia temprana; estaba llegando a un punto en que soñaba que lo tenía entre sus brazos nuevamente, para luego despertar con una erección que solo lograba aliviar con duchas frías y haciendo uso de su buena amiga Manuela.

Ya estaba cansado de aquello, sobre todo porque no sabía en qué otros lugares buscar a Yuuri.

Y Viktor se consideraba un idiota, porque él había supuesto que seguirían viéndose, que seguirían hablando por _Tinder_ , que quizás podría nacer algo de ahí; nunca imaginó que Yuuri borraría su cuenta, y menos que no quisiera seguir en contacto.

Chris se había reído en su cara de aquello. _Tinder_ era para tirar, le había dicho, no para encontrar a una posible pareja estable. Había casos en que sí, alguien terminaba formando una bonita relación, pero para ese caso era mejor conocer gente a la manera tradicional.

Y eso había hecho.

Invitó a un compañero de trabajo, uno de los modelos a los que usualmente fotografiaba. Max era un chico de veintiún años, bisexual al igual que él, que trabajaba de modelo para pagar su carrera de astronomía (eso le había parecido una broma pesada considerando las circunstancias). Era unos centímetros más alto que Viktor y de apariencia amable, la cual mutaba a una más dominante a la hora del sexo. Los encuentros entre ellos eran excitantes y ambos se encargaban de satisfacerse mutuamente.

Viktor no tenía queja en el plano sexual, pero la textura de la piel de Yuuri seguía estando grabada a fuego en su memoria. En cierto momento se planteó preguntarle a Max si lo conocía ―estudiaban lo mismo, ¿no?―, pero luego cambiaba de opinión y pensaba en que, por mucho que quisiera volver a verlo, no forzaría la situación. Yuuri había decidido cortar cualquier contacto y él lo respetaría.

Por otro lado, y como dato anecdótico, con Max había tenido que volver a ocupar la crema para las rozaduras, pero al menos no era el único que debía hacerlo; si Max lo hacía morder la almohada, él se las devolvía con creces. Incluso reían de la broma, como cuando Max había llegado con una crema para bebés que, según él, una de amiga le había tirado por la cabeza.

Así estuvieron un tiempo.

Viktor no estaba enamorado, pero al menos disfrutaba de la compañía del otro. Los temas de conversación no faltaban entre ellos. Mientras Viktor hablaba sobre arte, un tema que lo apasionaba, Max hablaba sobre el _big bang_ y la errónea creencia de que había sido una explosión.

También hablaban de cosas más personales, como el hecho de que Max llevara más del tiempo que recordaba en la friendzone ―de lo que solía reírse, aunque se notaba lo mucho que le afectaba―, o como Viktor había tenido que salir adelante desde pequeño, solo, para poder cuidar de su hermana pequeña.

Ambos se admiraban, y más allá de la atracción y el buen sexo, también había nacido una amistad, y compañerismo que, esperaban, durara para la posteridad.

Porque eventualmente todo tenía fecha de caducidad, sobre todo si el amor no formaba parte de la ecuación.

Lo de ellos acabó una tarde de mayo, cuando Max llegó comentándole que la chica de la que llevaba enamorado desde hace tiempo, se le había declarado en medio de una discusión, y que él, ni tonto ni perezoso, iba a aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

Viktor se alegró por él. Todo aquello era algo que ellos ya habían conversado con anterioridad, así que se habían despedido deseándose la mejor de las suertes, y Max pasó a ser un amigo más con el cual podría contar siempre que lo quisiera.

―Búscala. ―Y como amigo, no pudo evitar hacer aquel comentario.

―¿A quién? ―preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, porque Viktor era experto en fingir demencia.

―A la persona en la que sueles pensar con frecuencia. ―Y aquello solo hizo que Viktor guardara silencio, pensativo.

Y volvió a encontrarse solo. Eso no habría sido problema si no fuera porque el recuerdo de Yuuri seguía apareciendo de vez en cuando, y ahora que su vida sexual había dejado de ser tan activa, los sueños húmedos se habían multiplicado.

No eran pocas las veces en la que soñaba que embestía duro y rápido en la cavidad preparada del asiático. En esas ocasiones se preguntaba cuál seria la expresión que Yuuri pondría en pleno acto. Se imaginaba su rostro congestionado, sus ojos velados por el placer, la boca dejando salir pequeños balbuceos, con los cuales pedía que Viktor se lo cogiera más rápido, más fuerte, más duro.

Gimió largamente mientras llegaba al orgasmo y su mano se manchaba con líquido blanquecino.

Aquella era una situación bastante común.

Incluso, había llegado a tanto, que soñaba con la situación contraria, y se veía recibiendo ansioso las estocadas del otro hombre. Aunque estaba seguro de que su imaginación no le hacía justicia a la realidad, los recuerdos, que aun se mantenían frescos en su memoria, ayudaban bastante. Tirar con Yuuri había sido una delicia y Viktor desearía repetirlo las veces que hiciera falta.

Lanzó los papeles que usó para limpiarse al basurero y se metió a la ducha fría matutina. Estaba frustrado, demasiado, e intentar olvidar a ese japonés no estaba funcionando.

Chris solo se reía de su desgracia.

―Sigues teniendo _Tinder_ ―le comentó en una ocasión.

Y aunque Viktor quería enojarse con él, no pudo evitar pensar en que tenía razón. ¿Por qué se centraba tanto en un solo tipo cuando podría tener a muchos como él?

Así que volvió a abrir la olvidada aplicación y partió por cambiar su foto de perfil. Lo sentía por Makkachin, pero ya había comprobado que aquello no daba resultado.

Siguió una dinámica parecida a la vez anterior. Les daba _like_ a los más entraditos en carne ―seguía aquel gusto― y a aquellos a quienes encontraba atractivos. No tardó en hacer _match_ con varias personas y comenzó a hablar con unas cuantas.

Entre ellos se encontraba Camille, una joven francesa de voluptuosa y exuberante belleza. Era una delicia en la cama y tenía un sentido del humor inteligente y espontaneo; Viktor reía de buena gana con cada una de sus ocurrencias. Era maravilloso poder tocar a su antojo y disfrutar de los placeres que aquel cuerpo le ofrecía, pero cierta parte de su mente, una pequeña parte, comparaba aquella piel con una igual de suave y más pálida; y sus manos inconscientemente buscaban aquellas estrías características en sus caderas, marcas que no encontró, ya fuera por la calidad de piel o por el cuidado de la misma.

Viktor se sintió frustrado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en cada encuentro, y Camille lo notó. Y cuando le contó lo que pasaba, una noche, luego de una placentera sesión de sexo, su respuesta fue contundente: debía buscarlo.

―Si no lo haces, seguirás estancado, y ninguna pareja te parecerá suficiente. Y hablo de lo sentimental, no necesariamente del sexo ―lo cortó cuando él iba a abrir la boca para negarlo.

Y Viktor, con cierta vergüenza por verse descubierto, tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

No volvieron a tocar el tema, aunque sí siguieron acostándose y disfrutando del otro sin mayor compromiso. Aun así, Viktor sentía las palabras de la mujer colgar sobre su cabeza, pero a la vez se negaba a buscar al japonés.

Todo terminaría en algún momento, ¿no? Eventualmente Viktor lograría olvidar aquel cuerpo y encontrar algo mejor.

Un día aquella idea cambió.

Ocurrió cuando estaba esperando a Natalya a la salida de la universidad.

Ese día su hermana lo había llamado, histérica, porque su auto se había estropeado sin razón aparente y no estaba dispuesta a tomar Uber ―porque claro, tenía al _bolas tristes_ de su hermano que hacía las veces de taxista, pensó él―, así que le exigía que moviera el trasero hacia el campus lo más rápido posible. Si tal orden hubiese sido dada por cualquier otra persona, Viktor habría parpadeado dos veces y sonreído ante la ingenua idea de pensar que podían llegar a ordenarle algo a él, pero con su hermana la cosa cambiaba; estaba tan acostumbrado a atender cada uno de sus caprichos, que en menos de cinco minutos había terminado todo el trabajo y marchado hacia la casa de estudios.

Y mientras escuchaba Natalya quejarse de su mala suerte, fue que lo vio.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en aquel tipo con lentes de media montura azul que caminaba mientras observaba algo en su celular. Era Yuuri, luego de tantos meses, aunque ahora estaba más delgado de cómo lo recordaba.

Deseaba llamarlo, pero sentía la boca seca; deseaba ir hasta él, pero sentía los pies pegados al piso.

―¡Yuuri!, que tengas un buen fin de semana ―gritó su hermana. Viktor se sorprendió ante aquello; no esperaba que ella lo conociera.

Yuuri respondió con una sonrisa amable, que se borró en el preciso momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Viktor. Este pudo ver cómo el otro hombre se ponía pálido, antes de que hiciera como si no lo hubiera visto y cambiara de dirección, de vuelta al campus.

Viktor frunció el ceño, algo decepcionado. Se esperaba cualquier reacción menos que huyera como un cobarde.

A su lado escuchó el sonido decepcionado de su hermana y él, sin dejar siquiera pasar un minuto, comenzó el interrogatorio.

―¿De dónde lo conoces?

Ella, que nunca se lo ponía fácil, solo alzó una ceja.

―¿Y a ti qué te importa? ―cuestionó, hasta que los engranajes parecieron comenzar a funcionar en su cabeza, e hizo una mueca de sorpresa―. Así que este es el tipo de la crema para bebés ―comentó con diversión. Hizo un signo conciliador cuando notó la mirada insistente de su hermano―. Es el ayudante de un ramo de astronomía que estoy cursando.

Viktor quiso maldecir.

Tanto tiempo pensando en aquel japonés, y resultaba que era ayudante de su hermana. El mundo no podía ser más pequeño, pensó con diversión. Luego miró a Natalya con diversión.

―¿Y qué haces tú cursando un ramo de astronomía? ―Porque hasta donde él sabía, esa mujer era un cero a la izquierda en todo lo relacionado a la física.

―Recuerda que nos hacen tomar ramos de otras disciplinas para poder graduarnos ―dijo algo a la defensiva.

Viktor alzó una ceja.

―Por lo que sé, tú ya completaste los créditos que te exigen para formación general. ―La mujer había incursionado tanto en las artes como en algunos idiomas que la universidad ofrecía. Viktor no sabía para qué su hermana quería saber vasco, pero ahí había estado el semestre anterior aprendiéndolo.

―Me gusta la astronomía ―se justificó mientras desviaba la mirada.

Viktor rio, sinceramente divertido, y olvidó un poco su irritación por el desaire de Yuuri.

―¿Ah, sí? Entonces, dime, ¿cual es el nombre de la galaxia más cercana a la nuestra? ―Viktor sabía poco de astronomía, pero al menos ese dato lo conocía gracias a las charlas que solía tener con Max.

Natalya abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

―¡Está bien! ―gritó fastidiada mientras caminaba hacia el auto y se subía al asiento del copiloto―, puede que también tenga que ver el hecho de que asista el tipo que me gusta.

Viktor asintió mientras encendía el motor. Aquello era algo más propio de ella.

El viaje pasó sobre ella contándole sobre aquel estudiante de medicina que lo traía loca, mientras él rememoraba su reencuentro con Yuuri una y otra vez, al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué el otro hombre había decidido ignorarlo.

―Oye, Vitya, ¿me estás escuchando? ―cuestionó Natalya cuando notó que parecía estar hablando con una pared.

―Me ignoró, ¿lo notaste? ―preguntó él en cambio―. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Ella volteó los ojos.

―Se encontró con un tipo que conoció en _Tinder_ hace ya varios meses, es obvio que quiera evitarte ―contestó como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

Viktor apretó la mandíbula. Se sentía ridículo por ofenderse por el desaire de Yuuri, pero no lo podía evitar. Había esperado tanto por ese momento que aquella actitud del otro lo había herido.

Su hermana notó su semblante, así que, luego de suspirar, cambió su tono a uno más conciliador.

―Si quieres puedes ir conmigo a la ayudantía del próximo viernes, y se lo preguntas personalmente.

Y Viktor pensó que aquella era una estupenda idea.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Espero que les haya gustado la continuación! Como aclaración diré que este fic inicialmente debía ser oneshot (por eso lo de primera parte, segunda y así), pero creo que terminará siendo un fic de cinco capítulos aprox (lo siento, Aslhey).

Por cierto, y respecto a la aparición de Max (OC de mi propiedad) como amante de Viktor en vez de un personaje de la serie, esto fue porque me pareció más correcto que meterles por los ojos una ship que probablemente no les guste (porque podría haber sido cualquiera, incluso Vikturio). Max ha aparecido en otra obra mía, "Del error al desastre", y es un personaje muy querido por mis lectoras habituales y quise darles en el gusto poniendo una ship crack que a varias les gusta.

Natalya es un OC que suele aparecer en casi todas mis obras. Es imposible no ponerla, porque ya es parte de mis historias, y me gusta darle a alguien incondicional a Viktor.

Camille es un personaje creado especialmente para este fic, pues no tenía un personaje gordito dentro de mi repertorio. Probablemente la ocupe para algún otro fic, quién sabe.

Por último, ¡muchas gracias por los votos, comentarios, follows y favs que este fic ha recibido!

Este fic está dedicado a Kumiko por su cumpleaños; fue ayer, pero supongo que aún vale. Gracias por apoyarme desde el inicio, mija, ¡te adoro! (el Maxina va dedicado especialmente para ti)


	3. Tercera Parte

**Tercera parte**

* * *

Puede que Viktor decidiera que no insistiría con Yuuri si este no quería saber nada de él, pero eso había sido antes de que el otro tipo lo ignorara de una forma tan cobarde. Ahora no se las dejaría tan fácil.

Aparte que, ¡Dios!, de verdad que quería repetir la experiencia.

Había pasado toda la semana rememorando aquella única vez que se acostaron. Viktor ya estaba cansado de despertar con una erección todas las mañanas, como si fuera un adolescente hormonal.

Así que no. No seguiría así por siempre. Se había acostado con otras personas, lo había disfrutado, pero no había dejado de pensar en Yuuri.

Y estaba harto de aquello.

Se acostaría una última vez con él y se quitaría las ganas que lo atormentaban. En esta ocasión él tomaría el control de la situación y no se quedaría insatisfecho como la vez anterior.

Fue bajo esta premisa que estuvo ese viernes sentado en primera fila, esperando a que la ayudantía del ramo "Espacio, tiempo y universo" diera comienzo, con su hermana sentada a un costado.

Natalya se había burlado de él y le había dicho que parecía pavo real en época de apareamiento, algo que a Viktor poco le importó. Como tampoco lo hicieron las miradas extrañadas de los ñoños ―según él― que había en su mayoría. Viktor sabía que, de importarle, se sentiría bastante tonto al estar metido ahí entre tanto universitario. Él tenía veintisiete, era joven aún, pero se había graduado de la universidad hace bastante tiempo, y ahora desentonaba un poco con su ropa cara y porte elegante.

Si le preguntaran, debía admitir que ese día estaba preparado para todo, excepto para encontrarse con algún conocido. Porque por ningún motivo esperaba toparse con Max, ni mucho menos que este se sentara a su lado, con sus verdes y expresivos ojos mirándolo con curiosidad.

―¿Qué haces acá, Viktor? ―cuestionó con una sonrisa amable―. No me digas que te quedó gustando la astronomía luego de nuestras charlas.

Viktor asintió rápidamente, sin querer entrar en detalles.

―Si te contara, Max, te reirías conmigo ―se metió Natalya en la conversación.

Ese fue el preciso momento en que Viktor sufrió un pre infarto.

Max miró a Natalya y luego dirigió su vista de vuelta a Viktor.

―No sabía que se conocían.

Pues él estaba en las mismas. No tenía idea que Max conocía a su hermanita. E internamente pidió de rodillas que Max no fuera el interés amoroso de su hermana. No podía tener tan mala suerte.

Natalya, por su parte, hizo un gesto con la mano y aclaró que eran hermanos. También explicó ante la duda de Max, que pese a ser hermanos de sangre, ella solía usar el apellido de soltera de su madre, siendo conocida más como Selezneva que como Nikiforova.

Luego fue al tema que le interesaba: por qué Viktor andaba ahí metido, y no tuvo reparo en dar bastantes detalles.

―Así que Viktor anda tras nuestro ayudante.

Max había reído mientras dirigía a Viktor una mirada admirada.

―Sabía que estabas loco, pero nunca pensé que tanto.

Viktor intentó no sentirse ofendido por ello, así que mejor sonrió.

Y mientras su hermana seguía burlándose de él frente a sus narices, Viktor sintió una mirada asesina, proveniente de una mujer de ojos verdes a la que Max presentaría luego como su novia (gracias al cielo).

―Ella sabe lo que hubo entre nosotros ―le comentaría luego el modelo, para su completo espanto.

―Es la hermana del chico que me gusta ―le diría Natalya aquel mismo día―, así que sé lindo con ella.

Y aunque aún no le dijeran nada de aquello, Viktor era alguien carismático por naturaleza, así que respondió a la mirada de ella con una sonrisa corazonada, que solo hizo que la chica hiciera una mueca de fastidio y mirara hacia el frente.

Viktor la imitó, y vio cómo Yuuri llegaba con un computador que conectó al proyector. Luego de unos segundos, apareció una diapositiva simple, con el título de "ayudantía N° 4", el logo de la universidad y la vía láctea ―Viktor suponía que esa era― de fondo.

Al mirar hacia el frente, Yuuri hizo una mueca de sorpresa, y sonrió titubeante.

―Vaya, vinieron más de los que esperaba.

―La prueba es el lunes ―se oyó una voz desde el fondo.

Y aquello explicaba todo, porque Viktor suponía que pocos eran los que asistían por las buenas a una ayudantía optativa un viernes por la tarde.

―Cierto ―coincidió él mientras soltaba una risita―. ¿Y han estudiado?

Distintas respuestas se dejaron escuchar, y varios carraspeos culpables.

Viktor miraba maravillado al hombre que tenía frente a sí, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y ocupando una polera azul de cuello polo. No había rastro del gordito que conoció hace ya varios meses, ni tampoco de la actitud tan cortante que había tenido con él. Aquel hombre que estaba parado frente a ese grupo de estudiantes portaba una sonrisa amable y agradable, pero también la seguridad para pararse ahí sin titubear y mantener varios pares de ojos sobre él.

Alguien sentado tras él preguntó por la complejidad de las pruebas.

―No se les preguntará nada que no hayan visto en clases; el objetivo no es perjudicarlos ―los tranquilizó Yuuri―. Básicamente son preguntas parecidas a las que vemos acá en las ayudantías. ―La mirada de Yuuri se fue deslizando por los primeros puestos, hasta que recayó en Viktor. El chico abrió los ojos y titubeó un momento, aunque intentó que pasara desapercibido, y continuó hablando―. Si aprenden bien los conceptos básicos, los diagramas espacio-tiempo y entienden de qué va la relatividad especial de Einstein, están al otro lado ―finalizó con una voz más titubeante que antes. Se dio vuelta para recoger algo del escritorio―. De todos modos, les traje unas guías para que desarrollen ―comentó mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba el montón de hojas que traía entre las manos―, pero no sé si alcance para todos. Tendrán que compartirlas.

―No te preocupes ―habló Natalya con naturalidad―, estamos a favor de la sustentabilidad, ¿no?

Yuuri sonrió y comenzó a repartir un puesto por medio, pidiendo a los de la primera corrida que se dejaran una guía y que las demás las pasaran hacia atrás; y así hasta que llegaran al último. En cierto momento, Yuuri se posicionó frente a Viktor y sin mirarlo, le extendió un montón de hojas.

Viktor esbozó una sonrisa corazonada.

―Gracias, Yuuri ―dijo meloso.

El cuerpo del otro chico se tensó ante aquellas palabras, pero siguió entregando las hojas sin titubear.

Bueno, pensó Viktor, puede que aquella amabilidad que Yuuri mostraba con otros no estaba disponible para él.

―Ahí tienen tres ejercicios que son bastante similares a los que encontrarán en la prueba del lunes ―comentó mientras volvía al escritorio y tomaba un marcador de su estuche―. Desarrollaremos el primero juntos y luego quiero que intenten hacer los otros dos por su cuenta.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a leer el problema puesto en la guía, a la par que atendían a la explicación que Yuuri daba frente a la pizarra.

Viktor imitó a los demás por curiosidad. Miró la hoja que compartía junto a su hermana y leyó el encabezado. Ahí aparecía en orden decreciente la universidad, la facultad, el nombre y la sigla del curso (AST1016) y el nombre del ayudante.

«Yuuri Katsuki»

Viktor sonrió. Al fin tenía su apellido.

Siguió leyendo y la sonrisa se borró de golpe.

« _Problema 1: "Paradoja del granero y la garrocha"._ _Considere una vara de largo en reposo_ _l_ _v_ _y un granero de longitud en reposo_ _l_ _g_ _menor que la longitud de la vara. Denote los extremos de la vara com las puertas del granero como C y D. Suponga que un corredor toma la vara y la acerca al granero que está en la misma dirección, a una gran velocidad_ _v_ _cercana a la velocidad de la luz. Desde el punto de vista de un observador en reposo respecto al granero (un granjero), la vara sufre una contracción de Lorentz, tal que cabe dentro del granero_ _l_ _'_ _v_ _l_ _g_ _. Cuando el punto A alcanza el punto C el granjero cierra simultáneamente las puertas en C y en D, quedando la vara contenida en el granero. Luego, justo antes de que la vara choque con la puerta D, el granjero abre las puertas y el corredor sale. Sin embargo, desde el punto de vista del corredor, es el granero el que se contrae, y por ende es imposible que la vara quepa dentro cuando ambas puertas se cierran._

 _a) Dibuje los diagramas espacio-tiempo de ambos observadores y resuelva la paradoja._

 _b) ¿Qué condición deben cumplir los largos en reposo de la vara y el granero para que el granjero_

 _efectivamente vea la vara contenida en el granero?_ »

Luego de eso aparecía una imagen explicativa.

Ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo esa vara podría caber en el granero, si claramente era más larga. Se encogió de hombros. Por suerte él solo venía de oyente.

Oyó el suspiro angustiado de su hermana. La miró. La pobre tenía una mueca de espanto mientras leía el primer problema y los otros dos que le sucedían. Viktor se sintió un poco mal por ella. ¿Qué andaba haciendo una estudiante de enfermería entre medio de tanto ñoño?

―¿Entiendes algo? ―Hizo la pregunta de todas formas, así como para tantear terreno y ver hasta dónde podía burlarse.

―Voy a reprobar esta cosa.

―¿Al menos vino el tipo que te gusta? ―Si ese era el caso al menos habría algún beneficio de todo aquel tormento, como en el caso de él, que estaría bastante entretenido mirándole el culo al ayudante por la próxima hora.

La joven hizo una mueca.

―No, el muy desgraciado faltó.

Max, amable por naturaleza, oyó parte de la conversación y se unió a esta.

―Si quieres yo te ayudo.

―¿De verdad? ¡Aaaw, gracias!

Los cuchicheos obviamente llegaron a oídos de Yuuri, que estaba explicando el desarrollo del primer problema. Les dirigió una mirada de molestia antes de comenzar a hablar.

―Los de la primera fila, si tanto quieren conversar se pueden retirar. No tengo problema en que salgan a hablar al patio, pero si se van a quedar, que sea en silencio por respeto a sus compañeros. ―Y se volteó nuevamente al pizarrón para seguir explicando el dichoso problema.

Ahí todo quedó en silencio, al menos por parte de ellos.

―¿Qué demonios se comió Katsuki al desayuno? ―cuestionó en un cuchicheo un chico unos puestos más atrás. Se oía bastante fastidiado―. Nunca había reaccionado así.

Pues Viktor no sabía, pero ya tenía una idea de lo que quería comer él.

―A nadie le gusta que le interrumpan la explicación, Yura ―contestó otra voz más calmada.

―Yo lo interrumpo un montón de veces y nunca me ha dicho nada.

―Tú estás aún en el colegio y ni siquiera deberías estará acá, partamos por ahí.

El siguiente cuchicheo provino de la novia de Max, y este probablemente iba con la intención de llegar a los oídos del japonés.

―¿Es idea mía o el trasero de Yuuri es cada vez más _apretujable_? ―Pues no, que él también se había dado cuenta.

Viktor oyó el suspiro de Max, que parecía una mezcla entre un bufido fastidiado y lamento resignado, pero lo que notó más fue cómo las orejas del mencionado hombre de trasero _apretujable_ se volvían escarlatas y daba un pequeño traspié antes de seguir escribiendo la última parte del ejercicio.

Al terminar de desarrollar el problema, Yuuri dio la cara hacia los estudiantes.

―Tienen veinte minutos para realizar los otros dos problemas―anunció con voz autoritaria, lo que contrastaba con su rostro aún sonrojado―. Luego revisaremos.

Dicho esto, se aproximó disimuladamente hasta Max.

―Contrólala, por favor ―pidió con el ceño adorablemente fruncido, casi suplicante―. Sabes que esto no es fácil para mí.

Ahí Viktor pensó que al menos sabía disimular bastante bien su inseguridad.

―Lo siento, ya sabes cómo es ―se disculpó Max, lo que causó un bufido ofendido por parte de la otra mujer.

Y bueno, lo que le faltaba, Max y Yuuri parecían ser incluso amigos. Puede que Viktor quisiera patearse a sí mismo por no haber querido preguntarle al chico de ojos verdes, meses atrás, si conocía al japonés. Tantas duchas frías y despertares incómodos, y resultaba que Yuuri estaba mucho más cerca de lo que creía.

La mirada de Yuuri se dirigió por primera vez a Viktor en mucho tiempo, y esta se endureció.

Viktor abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el otro lo cortó.

―Contigo hablaré luego de la ayudantía. —Y él no sabía si aquello era una amenaza o una promesa.

El resto de la hora pasó entre preguntas por partes de los estudiantes, explicaciones de Yuuri, y de él no pudiendo despegar la vista del bien formado trasero del ayudante. Si Viktor se ponía a observarlo bien, podía darse cuenta de que aún estaba pasado por unos kilos, y la grasa parecía haberse distribuidos en los lugares apropiados. Y mientras contenía sus ganas de ir hacia el frente y apretar esas tentadoras nalgas, pensó que Yuuri era deseable en cada una de sus facetas.

Varias veces Yuuri lo descubrió con los ojos fijos en el trasero y el bulto en sus pantalones, y por mucho que lo mirara de forma reprobatoria, solo recibía una sonrisa tonta con guiñado de ojos incluido, lo que hacía, naturalmente, que el pobre ayudante japonés se sonrojara y desviara la mirada. Y Viktor se divertía más viendo hasta qué punto llegaba la tolerancia de aquel adorable ―según él― japonés.

Al finalizar la ayudantía, Yuuri, luego de avisar que subiría la guía con las soluciones a la web del curso, les deseó éxito en la prueba y dejó que se marcharan.

Pronto solo quedaron Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov dentro de la sala.

―¿Por qué has venido? ―exigió saber Yuuri. Lucía incómodo, y ocupaba la mesa para mantenerse alejado de él.

Viktor esbozó su sonrisa típica, mientras caminaba más cerca.

—Te dejaré adivinarlo.

Yuuri enrojeció, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

—No entiendo por qué me buscas. Ya nos acostamos una vez, ¿no?

La verdad, Viktor aún no lo entendía a cabalidad.

—Quiero repetir. —Aquello era lo que de verdad importaba. Y, luego de abandonar todo decoro y autocontrol, se lanzó a besar los labios del otro, en un intento por satisfacer aquel deseo que lo estaba consumiendo por meses.

El fuerte empujón de Yuuri lo sacó de balance, e hizo que terminara de trasero en el suelo de cerámica.

Yuuri respiraba de manera agitada, mientras limpiaba su boca, buscando borrar todo rastro de aquel beso. Sin embargo, Viktor fue capaz de ver el deseo brillar por un momento en esos ojos color bermejo.

Sonrió, y aquello solo ocasionó que Katsuki frunciera aún más el ceño.

—No me vuelvas a buscar. —Y se marchó sin más.

Viktor se quedó solo, con el trasero doliéndole, y una parte de él sin entender el comportamiento de Yuuri.

Un estudiante llegó a la sala para la siguiente clase y lo miró con curiosidad.

―¿Estás bien?

Viktor asintió, y se levantó, para no seguir dando lástima al resto de estudiantes que comenzaban a ocupar los puestos.

Mientras caminaba a la salida, una pequeña sonrisa fue esbozada por sus labios, al tiempo que un solo pensamiento llenaba por completo su mente: Yuuri Katsuki estaba loco si pensaba que él se rendiría así sin más.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Lamento la demora, pero resulta que entré a clases en la universidad y mañana empiezo prácticas (para las que no me conocen, les cuento que estoy en mi último año de enfermería), así que estoy un poco en la caca ahora mismo xD._

 _Por cierto, no sé si les gustó la faceta de Yuuri ayudante, pero a mí me encantó, sobre todo que sea tan capo para todo._

 _El problema descrito en el capítulo no es mi propiedad. Lo saqué de una guía del curso, que es propiedad intelectual de la Pontificia Universidad Católica de Chile ―o de algún académico o ayudante de la institución―; yo solo lo tomé para fines explicativos._

 _Me creo Yato (chiste interno), así que sería feliz si me dejan moneditas de cinco yenes (comentarios)._


	4. Cuarta parte

**Cuarta parte**

* * *

Pese a lo dicho por Yuuri, Viktor no perdió el tiempo ese día. Una vez llegó a la casa lo primero que hizo fue buscar el perfil de Yuuri en Facebook. No le sirvió de mucho, pues era completamente privado. Y no le quedó de otra que enviarle una solicitud de amistad.

Y esperó.

Como no era muy paciente, al día siguiente sentía que ya le estaban saliendo raíces a la espera de una respuesta.

Y eventualmente la respuesta llegó. Fue ese mismo día en la tarde, cuando decidió curiosear un momento el perfil de Yuuri y notó que ya no estaba disponible para él. Aquel japonés no solo había rechazado su solicitud de amistad; también lo había bloqueado.

Viktor parpadeó dos veces antes de que su expresión mutara a una mueca mezcla de sorpresa y ofensa.

Nunca le había pasado algo así. ¿Qué se creía aquel tipo?

Si Viktor Nikiforov fuera una persona normal, quizás ahí habría terminado todo, pero resultaba que a él en lo testarudo nadie le ganaba.

De inmediato, al ver que por la parte fácil no le estaba funcionando, decidió buscar otra alternativa para acercarse a Katsuki.

Y la alternativa llegó en forma de persona cuando abrió la puerta a un hombre de cabellos claros y ojos verdes.

—¿Viktor? —cuestionó el hombre con confusión—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vivo aquí —contestó como si fuera obvio. Max alzó ambas cejas en forma de entendimiento—. ¿Qué haces tú acá?

Resultaba que Max y Natalya habían quedado de estudiar juntos ese día —lo que claramente significaba que Max intentaría que algo de relatividad especial pudiera meterse en aquel cerebro lleno de teorías de enfermería del que su hermana hacía gala— y este estaba llegando a la hora acordada. Pero era domingo por la mañana y su hermana aún estaba soñando con el chico de medicina, así que Viktor no halló problema en invitarlo a desayunar y, de paso, pedirle un pequeño favor.

―Entonces quieres que te ayude con Yuuri ―preguntó Max por tercera vez, como si esperara que la respuesta variara en algún momento, lo cual no ocurrió.

Viktor asintió enérgicamente.

Max suspiró y bebió un trago de té antes de hablar nuevamente.

―¿Y qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré?

Viktor se encogió de hombros, sin parecer preocupado por ello.

―Eres mi amigo, ¿no?

Max elevó una ceja.

―También soy amigo de Yuuri. ―Sí, y eso era algo que Viktor aún no se podía creer del todo.

―Pero estoy seguro de que yo soy mucho mejor amigo que él. ―Suspiró al ver la mirada incrédula del otro hombre―. Al menos considera que le estás haciendo un favor a Yuuri.

Max esta vez no pudo contener la risa. Negó con la cabeza.

―Dudo mucho, con lo especial que suele ser, que piense que le hice un favor.

Viktor frunció el ceño.

―Por lo menos dime cómo puedo acercarme a él… ―pidió al verse sin más alternativas de persuasión y sin ninguna información nueva respecto a Yuuri. Porque si lo de conseguirse un informante no funcionaba, no quedaría de otra que seguir al japonés; y Viktor de verdad que no estaba dispuesto a llegar a tales circunstancias.

Max se tapó la cara con las manos y gimió levemente al ver que Viktor ya estaba poniendo ojos de perro abandonado para intentar persuadirlo.

―Está bien, pero si Yuuri se entera de todo esto yo negaré toda relación contigo.

―Cobarde.

―Es mi ayudante ―alegó ofendido―. Puede joderme académicamente si quiere.

―No creo que Yuuri haga algo como eso… ―Aunque si lo pensaba bien, poco conocía él de cómo solía ser el japonés en su vida diaria.

Pese a la renuencia inicial, durante el resto del desayuno Max le contó que Yuuri solía trabajar en un café del centro de la ciudad durante los fines de semana y a veces también entre semana.

Y Viktor, obvio, no perdió el tiempo y decidió visitar el dichoso lugar en ese mismo instante. Y no importó cuánto Max intentó disuadirlo, él en media hora ya se había duchado, vestido y sacado a Natalya de la cama para llevarla a rastras a la sala de estar, sin darle posibilidad al otro hombre de intentar detenerlo.

.

Yuuri no puso buena cara cuando lo vio llegar a la cafetería esa mañana; y puede que la sonrisa que permanecía intacta a medida que hacía la fila solo lo hiciese peor.

Cuando llegó su turno, Viktor pudo ver cómo un pequeño tic se formaba en una de las cejas del japonés.

—¿Qué vas a querer? —cuestionó en un tono moderado.

La sonrisa de Viktor solo aumentó ante aquello, y el tic en la ceja de Yuuri también.

—¿Qué me recomiendas, Yuuri? —Su voz salió con una leve entonación coqueta, que solo hizo crispar al otro hombre.

Pudo notar cómo el japonés se controlaba para no botarlo de ahí, y en cambio, solo asentía mientras dirigía su vista a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Phichit —llamó a un joven moreno que se mantenía preparando los pedidos—, ¿puedes cubrirme en la caja un momento?

—¡Claro!

Yuuri sonrió y luego dirigió una corta mirada a Viktor antes de tomar un vaso, escribir algo en él y luego comenzar a preparar el café.

Yuuri le estaba poniendo la tapa al vaso cuando fue llamado por un joven que venía llegando y le comentaba que el jefe lo necesitaba.

Viktor vio que el vaso era dejado a un costado del mesón, demasiado alejado como para que él lo pudiera alcanzar, y cómo este era tomado por el mismo chico que había llamado al japonés antes.

Aquel sujeto dio una rápida mirada al vaso antes de soltar una carcajada divertida.

—¿Quién es Viktor?

—Yo.

Los ojos azules de aquel sujeto brillaron con burla al verlo antes de acercarle su pedido.

—Supongo que esto es para ti.

Viktor recibió el vaso y leyó lo que decía bajo su nombre: «deja de molestar». Parpadeó dos veces antes de esbozar una sonrisa de corazón y agradecer al hombre que lo miraba con curiosidad.

Probó el café para no seguir quedando como tonto. Al menos sabía bien ―y no tenía veneno―, pensó mientras caminaba a la salida, sin saber si se sentía como pavo real desplumado o perro apaleado.

Al llegar a su departamento tuvo que soportar la risa de Natalya por alrededor de cinco minutos, todo porque había quedado demasiado shockeado como para botar el vaso en algún basurero de la ciudad. Max, que todavía estaba en el departamento, lo miró con lástima.

―¿Y?, ¿es esto suficiente para que te rindas? ―cuestionó Natalya con interés.

―Creo que lo mejor es rendirse, Viktor ―intervino Max, en un vano intento de ser la voz realista.

Viktor se quedó un momento en silencio. Luego esbozó una sonrisa y dirigió su mirada a su pequeña hermana.

―¿A qué hora tienes la prueba mañana?

Fue luego de contestar que Natalya cayó en cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

―Ah, no. Ni se te ocurra.

Pero Viktor ya no le estaba poniendo atención.

―Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para intentar detenerlo.

.

Ese lunes en la tarde, Viktor estaba nuevamente sentado en aquella sala de clases, mientras esperaba a que la evaluación diera inicio. Su hermana se había negado rotundamente a todo ello, pero poco podía hacer cuando necesitaba seguir repasando los contenidos del examen en vez de estar pendiente de lo que hacía su hermano.

Viktor se dedicó a mirar hacia los demás estudiantes, la mayoría concentrados mirando los apuntes y comentando la materia entre su grupo de amigos.

Vio a su hermana un poco más allá junto a Max, la novia de este y un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que, por lo que tenía entendido, parecía ser el estudiante de medicina por el que su hermana bebía los vientos.

Algo que le llamó la atención fue el uniforme colegial que pudo ver unos puestos más adelante, perteneciente a un chico de cabellos rubios que no aparentaba más de quince años y que conversaba con un chico un poco mayor ―probablemente universitario― que traía una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Viktor sonrió. Tal parecía que no era el único infiltrado en ese lugar, aunque aquel niño ni siquiera parecía estar esforzándose en ocultarlo y pasar desapercibido.

Un hombre llegó con un montón de hojas en la mano y todos comenzaron a volver a sus puestos, los cuales debían estar separados dos asientos el uno del otro, esto para evitar copias.

Viktor se puso tenso; quizás ahí terminaba su pequeña travesura, pensó. Pero, a pesar de la incredulidad de Viktor, el hombre solo dio una rápida mirada para contar de manera aproximada a los estudiantes y luego comenzó a repartir las hojas de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Yuuri la semana anterior.

Pronto Viktor se vio con una prueba que constaba de siete preguntas que había que desarrollar en unas hojas blancas que pasaron repartiendo. El hombre también les comentó que no se preocuparan si no desarrollaban toda la prueba, pues las notas serían relativas.

Viktor no tenía a qué se refería con eso, pero supuso que el que no tuviera que contestar todo sería algo beneficioso para su hermana, que ya parecía estarse devanando los sesos con la primera pregunta.

Él solo se encogió de hombros e hizo como que escribía en las hojas blancas, siempre atento por si llegaba cierto ayudante japonés.

Yuuri arribó diez minutos luego de haber comenzado la evaluación, cuando ya el profesor había leído todas las preguntas. Ambos hombres intercambiaron unas palabras antes de que el recién llegado comenzara a pasar puesto por puesto para que cada estudiante firmara la lista de asistencia.

Ahí Viktor vio que sus segundos estaban contados.

Y no se equivocó cuando, cinco minutos después, Yuuri fruncía el ceño al verlo ahí metido, dando una prueba de un ramo al que no asistía, en una universidad en la que ni siquiera estaba inscrito.

―¿Qué haces acá? ―cuestionó en voz baja.

―Descubrí que me agrada la astronomía ―respondió él con su típica sonrisa de corazón.

Yuuri bajó la vista hacia el montón de hojas que seguían blancas y luego devolvió la mirada hacia él, con una ceja alzada en señal de incredulidad.

Viktor se encogió de hombros.

―Que me agrade no quiere decir necesariamente que se me dé bien. ―Miró a Yuuri con una expresión que pretendía ser inocente―. ¿Te gustaría ser mi profesor particular?

El ayudante se acarició la frente, como si pidiera una dosis extra de paciencia, y luego volvió su vista a Viktor, esta vez de manera más hostil.

―Márchate.

―No.

Yuuri frunció el ceño.

―Ni siquiera eres alumno de esta universidad. No deberías estar acá.

Viktor negó con la cabeza, obstinado.

―El niño de uniforme tampoco. Y no le dijiste nada cuando pasaste junto a él hace un momento ―señaló. Puede que se sintiera como un maldito bastardo por haber tenido que recurrir a eso, pero él de ahí no se iba, no señor.

Alguien pidió silencio y fue secundado por unos cuantos, cansados ya del ruido que no los dejaba desarrollar la prueba en paz.

―¿Sucede algo? ―cuestionó el profesor luego de notar el pequeño altercado que tenía lugar en los últimos puestos.

Yuuri suspiró y luego miró a Viktor de mala manera.

―No, es solo que alguien no recordaba su numero de alumno ―respondió antes de continuar pasando la hoja.

Luego de eso Viktor pensó en cuántas veces había recibido ese tipo de miradas por parte del japonés en el último tiempo. Se encogió de hombros al pensar que, de todas formas, en algún momento haría que esa expresión cambiara.

Luego miró su montón de hojas blancas. Ladeó la cabeza y soltó una risita al descubrir un buen uso para ellas.

Pese a que no era necesario, Viktor se quedó hasta que Yuuri, luego de haberse cumplido la respectiva extensión de tiempo que le pidieron, pasó por los puestos retirando las pruebas de los estudiantes que aún no terminaban.

Al llegar a la fila de Viktor, se sorprendió cuando este le entregó la totalidad de hojas escritas por ambas caras.

Yuuri solo elevó una ceja al ver la sonrisa corazonada de Viktor, que aparentaba inocencia.

El hombre de cabello platinados le entregó el bolígrafo a su hermana menor y luego se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Yuuri solo se encogió de hombros y siguió recibiendo el resto de las evaluaciones.

Estando ya en el auto fue que Viktor dejó salir una pequeña carcajada, al tiempo que se preguntaba qué cara pondría Yuuri cuando leyera el montón de estupideces que había escrito en aquellas hojas. Iba desde poemas baratos hasta el nombre de ellos dos encerrados en su corazón, como una burla de todas aquellas notas que le habían llegado en sus tiempos de colegio y universidad. En aquel entonces Viktor nunca pensó que recurriría a lo mismo para poder cortejar a una persona. Aunque debía admitir que, ya habiendo conocido un poco del temperamento de Yuuri Katsuki, aquello había sido más para molestarlo que otra cosa.

Soltó una nueva carcajada cuando pensó en que probablemente aquel montón de hojas terminarían en algún basurero de la ciudad, quizás rotas o incineradas.

Su hermana, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, solo elevó una ceja ante aquello.

―Tú estás cada día peor, ¿eh?

Viktor la miró de reojo antes de fijar su vista nuevamente en la carretera.

―¿Cómo te fue en la prueba? ―cuestionó con saña. Sabía, o al menos esperaba, que el resultado no había sido muy bueno, no con los lamentos que había oído durante todo el transcurso de la evaluación.

Natalya chasqueó la lengua.

―Mal. Voy a botar el ramo. ―Oh, oh. Aquello no era nada bueno, al menos no para él.

―¿Y el estudiante de medicina?

La mujer suspiró y comenzó a buscar algo en su cartera.

―No voy a reprobar un ramo por un chico. Tan loca no estoy.

Sacó unos audífonos y Viktor captó la indirecta, aunque eso no significaba que la fuera a dejar en paz.

Con la vista aún puesta en la carretera, alargó la mano y despojó a su hermana de uno de los auriculares. La mujer lo miró molesta y él solo sonrió.

―No, no lo vas a desechar.

Natalya soltó un jadeo ofendido.

―¡¿Disculpa?!

―Si botas el ramo no podré seguir yendo a las ayudantías del viernes.

―¿Todavía sigues con eso…? ―Soltó una maldición en voz baja―. Pues vas solo.

―Si voy solo Yuuri tendrá la oportunidad perfecta para sacarme a patadas de su clase. Notaste lo que ocurrió hoy, ¿no?

―Y eso debería bastar para que te rindas, joder. Hasta un tonto capta las indirectas mejor que tú.

Esta vez el que soltó un jadeo ofendido fue Viktor.

―¡Sí las entiendo! Tan solo no les hago caso, que es distinto. ―Viktor percibió el movimiento de ojos de su hermana y pensó que quizás debería intentar abordarla de otra manera―. Vamos, Tasha, debes ayudarme con esto ―pidió con voz suplicante.

Pero su hermana no contestó, solo se mantuvo mirando hacia la carretera, con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados.

Fue cuando estuvieron en el estacionamiento de la residencia de ambos que Natalya volvió a hablar.

―¿Tanto vale la pena?

―¿Qué?

―¿Yuuri Katsuki vale el que yo repruebe un ramo para que tú lo sigas viendo?

―No vas a reprobar el ramo ―respondió con una sonrisa como si eso fuera obvio. La mirada de su hermana, sin embargo, le dijo que esa no era la respuesta que ella estaba buscando.

Le bastó tan solo mirar un momento esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos para suspirar y apretar el volante del vehículo.

―Sí.

Y aquello era todo lo que ambos necesitaban saber.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _Lamento la demora. Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos!_


	5. Quinta parte

**Quinta parte**

* * *

Puede que Viktor hubiese encontrado hasta divertido lo que había ocurrido aquel día, pero algunas personas no parecían tener la misma opinión. Una de ellas era Camille, que mientras le contaba las que habían sido sus hazañas desde que había vuelto a ver a Yuuri otra vez, solo había mantenido una ceja elevada.

Cuando le había terminado de contar todo, la mujer solo había negado con la cabeza y le había dicho que no podía seguir haciendo eso.

―Hay una pequeña línea que separa al cortejo del acoso ―le dijo la mujer de manera seria―. Asegúrate de conocer bien la diferencia.

Viktor solo bajó la mirada.

Pese que se habían conocido no en la mejor de las situaciones, había nacido la suficiente confianza entre ambos como para que Viktor aceptara aquel pequeño sermón que la mujer le estaba dando.

―Si no paras con esto vas a terminar con una orden de alejamiento en las narices. ―Suspiró y luego se masajeó la frente―. Y que conste que yo ya lo hubiera hecho.

―Pero él aún no lo hace.

Ella soltó una seca carcajada.

―¿Y acaso quieres esperar a que lo haga?

Y a Viktor no le quedó de otra que agachar la cabeza.

.

El siguiente sermón fue de parte de Chris. Fue al día siguiente de su hazaña, cuando ambos salieron a un bar que gustaban visitar.

―Ella tiene razón, Viktor ―dijo su amigo mientras disfrutaba de una copa de _cabernet sauvignon_.

―¿También tú? ―cuestionó frustrado mientras miraba su vaso con vodka.

―Habiendo tantos peces en el mar, Viktor ―prosiguió Chris sin ponerle atención―. Vas y te fijas justamente en el que ni siquiera te infla. Y no contento con eso te estás arrastrando por él.

―No me estoy arrastrando…

―Claro, porque el que te escriban en un vaso "deja de molestar" mantiene tu dignidad en cien, ¿no? ―Volteó los ojos―. ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi mejor amigo?

―Tú no entiendes…

―No, joder, eres tú el que no entiende que no puedes seguir a ti. Ya has intentado tres veces y él no quiere nada. Asúmelo y busca por otro lado.

―Es que… ―suspiró―. Mira, la otra vez cuando lo besé vi algo en sus ojos. Él también me desea, Chris, pero algo lo está frenando.

―Te estás basando en supuestos.

―Es lo único que me queda.

―Olvídate de él y sigue tu vida. Vas a terminar con una multa por andar ingresando a clases sin permiso.

―La universidad es de libre acceso.

―Quizás, pero no las clases.

―La educación es un derecho.

―Tus derechos terminan cuando comienzan los derechos del otro. Y es un derecho de ese pobre hombre no ser acosado ahí a donde va.

.

Quizás era de esperar que ese miércoles en la mañana Viktor se encontrara junto a una taza de café sin saber qué demonios hacer. Había aprovechado de salir temprano de casa antes de tener a su hermana también repitiendo lo que Chris y Camille ya le habían dicho: que debería olvidarse de aquel japonés, por su salud mental.

El problema era que él no podía hacerlo. Había intentado olvidarlo, claro que lo había hecho. Había tenido dos maravillosas parejas sexuales entre medio, pero aún así no había podido olvidar la tentación de tener a Yuuri junto a él. Y si no lo había logrado en ese periodo de tiempo, menos lo haría ahora que lo había vuelto a ver.

Pero era cierto que tampoco quería seguir en esa actitud de _Pepe le Pew_ que había estado tomando ese último tiempo. Porque era verdad, puede que lo estuviera haciendo con la mejor de las intenciones, pero también era cierto que estaba pasando a llevar a Yuuri de una manera en que él no querría ser pasado a llevar tampoco.

Suspiró.

El asunto era la forma en que Yuuri lo había mirado luego de aquel beso. Puede que fuera un pequeño lapso, pero había estado ahí y él no lo había imaginado.

 _Una mirada dice más que mil palabras._

Y vaya que en ese caso era cierto.

Aquella mirada le había dado la convicción de continuar, aunque aquello significase pisotear su orgullo, con la esperanza de que algo bueno pudiese salir de ahí.

Nunca se había esforzado tanto por alguien, bueno, sí, una vez, pero aquello no había terminado para nada bien.

Pero Viktor estaba dispuesto a volver a arriesgarse esta vez, porque ya había intentado olvidar a Yuuri y no había podido. No quedaba de otra que esforzarse por conquistarlo, aunque tuviera que bajar un poco su efusividad al intentarlo.

―Yuuri no viene los miércoles a trabajar ―oyó que decían a su lado.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos azules que él ya conocía. Era el mismo chico que había sido testigo de su humillación hace unos días.

Miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de que sin querer había terminado sentado en el café donde Yuuri solía trabajar los fines de semana.

Soltó una corta risa.

¿Cómo demonios le pedían que lo superara cuando hasta su subconsciente parecía querer lo contrario?

―¡Vaya! ―sonrió―, no quiero que piense que lo estoy acosando de alguna manera.

Aquel sujeto esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

―No te preocupes. Creo que quedó bien claro la vez anterior.

La sonrisa de Viktor decayó con aquella última frase y la sensación de perro apaleado regresó.

―¿Debería rendirme entonces?

―Pues no sé qué decirte. No entiendo lo que sucede. ―Se encogió de hombros―. El otro día me pareciste alguien bastante positivo, no alguien que se rinde por un "deja de molestar" en un vaso de café.

Viktor no pudo evitar reír.

―Ojalá fuera solo por eso ―contestó.

El otro sujeto se inclinó, interesado de pronto.

―Quizás podrías contarme.

Y aunque apenas lo conocía, Viktor hizo exactamente eso.

Le contó todo. Desde la forma en que se conocieron por Tinder, hasta lo sucedido durante esos últimos días y los consejos de sus amigos.

Cuando finalizó, el otro hombre mantenía una expresión pensativa.

―Tus amigos tienen razón en algo ―dijo provocando que Viktor lo mirara atento―. Estás siendo demasiado insistente.

Viktor suspiró, al tiempo que se sobaba la frente.

―Lo sé, pero ¿de qué otra manera puedo ser? ―Gimió de manera audible―. No es como si me hubiese encontrado en una situación similar antes.

El otro sujeto ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Siempre fuiste tú el conquistado? ―Viktor asintió. Él continuó―. Me imagino que te aburría cuando alguien se ponía en plan cargante.

De hecho, le solía aburrir bastante, hasta el punto de que buscaba correr lo más rápido posible en sentido contrario.

El sujeto sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

―Ahí está tu respuesta. Debes bajar un poco a tus intentos de conquista. Y no digo que dejes de intentarlo ―añadió cuando vio que Viktor abría la boca para reclamar―, sino que le des su espacio. Porque si sigues así te ganarás una orden de alejamiento, eso es seguro. Algo conozco a Katsuki.

―¿Eres su amigo? -cuestionó esperanzado.

―No diría exactamente eso, pero puedo decir que he logrado conocerlo un poco. De todos modos ―agregó―, debo admitir que no entiendo tu fascinación por él. Es solo un tipo del montón. ―Soltó una carcajada―. Te pareces a mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes? Estuvo años idiotizado con una tipa que no tiene nada de especial. Te lo digo, ella es un monstruo, pero ahí va él detrás de ella. Y cuando al fin encontró alguien con quien estar, esta chica le dice que lleva años enamorada de él. ―Hizo una mueca divertida―. Y adivina qué pasó. El otro idiota terminó todo con la otra persona y corrió a los brazos del monstruo. Tu eres igual a él. Definitivamente, no sé qué le vio a ella, ni tampoco comprendo qué ves tú en ese sujeto.

Viktor solo sonrió.

Ni siquiera él lo tenía muy claro, la verdad.

―Bueno, me encantaría averiguarlo ―murmuró mientras se ponía de pie―. Gracias por tus consejos, eh…

―Javier ―se presentó el otro hombre―. Y no te preocupes, que el café corre por cuenta mía. Tómalo como nuestra primera cita. ―Y le guiñó el ojo.

Y Viktor no tuvo de otra que sonreír ante la broma.

.

Si había algo que decir sobre Viktor Nikiforov era que nunca solía escuchar la opinión de nadie, por lo que siempre hacía lo que quería y cuando lo quería. Así había sido desde que había sido pequeño, con solo pocas excepciones. Por lo que realmente fue una sorpresa para sus conocidos cuando siguió los consejos que le habían sido dados y comenzó a abandonar sus intentos de conquistar a Katsuki.

Aunque por ningún motivo aquello quería decir que se rendía, sí decidió tomar otra estrategia, una que no significara pasar por sobre el japonés, ni ganarse su odio.

Siguió visitando el café los fines de semana, pero por un gusto propio por los productos que ahí se vendían. Y aunque hubiese querido acercarse con otro motivo, Javier no se lo permitía.

Resultaba que aquel chico que había sido su consejero la vez anterior también era hijo de la dueña del lugar y, aunque no tuviera necesidad, encontraba divertido pasar el rato ahí de vez en cuando.

Cada vez que Viktor visitaba la cafetería, Javier intervenía para que el que fuera su mesero fuera un chico llamado Phichit y no Yuuri, como a él le habría gustado en un inicio.

Cuando le había reclamado, el joven solo le había contestado que era eso o prohibirle la entrada al local, pues en horarios de trabajo la seguridad de los trabajadores era prioridad.

Viktor no había tenido replica ante aquella lógica, y solo le había quedado esperar que Yuuri se acercara a él por iniciativa propia.

Al segundo fin de semana se dio cuenta que aquello no ocurriría, pese a que notaba que Yuuri lo observaba de vez en cuando, y sus visitas comenzaron a cambiar de motivo y también de día.

También dejó de asistir a la universidad de su hermana.

Luego de aquella evaluación y su lamentable participación, Viktor se había limitado a ir a dejarla y a buscarla, sin ingresar a la institución, hasta que el auto de Natalya salió del taller y ella pudo nuevamente movilizarse por sí misma.

Dentro de ese tiempo solo supo que Natalya había aprobado raspando la primera prueba, con un cuatro que había sido rasguñado. Su hermana le había mostrado la evaluación con la respectiva corrección de Yuuri, y se notaba que el ayudante había intentado no perjudicar su nota, dándole incluso puntaje por aquellos ejercicios inconclusos o que solo tenían buena la fórmula.

Al ver las anotaciones del japonés y un «¡Ánimo, no te rindas!» al final de la hoja, Viktor no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que Yuuri era alguien realmente amable. Lástima que aquella amabilidad estuviera vetada para él.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde su decisión de mantener distancias, cuando Natalya cambió de improviso sus planes.

La mujer necesitaba que él la reemplazara en las ayudantías.

La decisión que la muchacha había tomado al final de no botar el ramo había hecho que su horario fuera aún más apretado, sobre todo ahora, que las prácticas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Y como él era el principal responsable de la decisión de su hermana, era el que debía ayudarla, porque si Natalya quería pasar el ramo y no ensuciar su PGA, la asistencia a las ayudantías (que tenían cierta bonificación en la nota) debía ser perfecta.

Así que nuevamente se había encontrado en aquella sala de clases, con Yuuri explicando aquellos ejercicios que ahora él debía esforzarse en comprender, pues luego tendría que explicarle a Natalya más o menos de qué había tratado todo. Era una lástima, realmente, porque mirar el trasero del ayudante parecía ser mucho más provechoso para él.

Yuuri notó su mirada y puso mala cara.

Había sido Natalya la que había intercedido para que él pudiera asistir como oyente a las ayudantías, pues era lógico que luego de aquella última vez en la prueba, a Yuuri no le quedaban ni pizca de ganas de tenerlo en una sala de clases. El japonés había escuchado atentamente las razones de Nikiforova y luego había asentido, no sin antes advertir que no quería ninguna situación incómoda durante el desarrollo de la cátedra.

Viktor suponía que mirar el trasero del ayudante era de por sí una situación incómoda, así que desvió la mirada a regañadientes.

De todos modos, ¿no había tomado una decisión hace algunas semanas? Debía respetar aquello entonces, se dijo, pues suponía que Yuuri ya tenía suficiente con verlo de vez en cuando visitar el café donde trabajaba.

Suspiró audiblemente mientras intentaba entender la materia que Yuuri explicaba de manera rápida.

Durante la primera media hora se dio cuenta que él parecía ser el único que no podía seguir el ritmo de su clase. Los demás parecían ser estudiantes de ingeniería o astronomía, personas ya acostumbradas y que no parecían tener problemas en comprender los conceptos de caída libre y sistema acelerado, mientras él aún no podía entender cómo podía ser posible que el caer en un ascensor fuera equivalente a estar libre en el espacio.

Quince minutos después se rindió definitivamente y comenzó a mirar de forma distraída a sus compañeros, notando de nuevo la cabellera rubia de aquel escolar. El muchacho no tenía problema alguno en preguntar las dudas que le iban surgiendo, y Viktor se sintió un poco tonto al notar que un chico de quince años que aún no terminaba el colegio era mucho más listo que él.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente, y esta vez la detuvo en el cuerpo del ayudante.

Yuuri parecía haber engordado un poco desde la última vez que lo había visto. Su figura ahora se parecía más a la del cerdito con el cual se había acostado.

Y aquello solo fue en aumento en las siguientes ocasiones que asistió a las ayudantías. Tal parecía que el acercamiento de finales de semestre tenía una directa relación con el incremento de masa corporal del japonés. Viktor llegó a esa conclusión luego de que Javier le comentara que aquello era algo usual en Yuuri. El japonés solía engordar a finales de semestre para luego recuperar su figura en las vacaciones.

―Supongo que cada uno tiene distintas maneras de autorregular el estrés.

Claro, y él no tenía ningún problema con ello. Aunque debía admitir que aquel incremento de peso en Yuuri influía en su libido, y ahora el concentrarse en sus clases parecía ser aun más difícil, sobre todo si consideraba que Yuuri parecía igual de lejano que en un inicio. Viktor había logrado que el japonés lo tratara con cordialidad, pero aun estaba muy lejos de poder conseguir una segunda cita.

Y puede que Viktor, siempre optimista y testarudo, estuviera barajando la opción de rendirse. ¿Para qué seguir? No parecía ser que las cosas fueran a cambiar en un futuro cercano de todos modos y a él aún le quedaba una parte de orgullo viva que se negaba a terminar completamente desplumada.

Javier ante aquello solo había reído.

―Si te rindes me avisas para invitarte a salir ―había agregado, y él no sabía si iba en serio o era una broma de las que solía hacer.

.

Faltaba un mes para el final de semestre cuando Viktor tomó una decisión.

Hace ya bastante días que solo asistía durante la semana al café, en esas ocasiones que Yuuri no tenía turno y no había riesgo de toparse con él, así que había sido una sorpresa encontrárselo frente a frente en la caja.

El japonés lo había mirado con extrañeza, al parecer no al tanto de su frecuente asistencia al local y había tomado su orden como a cualquier otro cliente. Viktor tampoco había hecho nada fuera de lo políticamente correcto. Se había limitado a beber su café y luego se había quedado charlando con Javier hasta que llegó la hora de cierre.

Fue en ese momento cuando sucedió.

Llovía cuando Viktor, ya a resguardo en su auto, vio la figura encorvada del japonés salir del café. Parecía que la lluvia lo había tomado por sorpresa y no llevaba la ropa adecuada, ni mucho menos un paraguas.

Y Viktor podría asegurar que solo le había movido el deseo de ser un buen samaritano al tocar la bocina e indicarle al otro hombre que entrara antes de que terminara agarrando una neumonía.

Yuuri lo había mirado con suspicacia, pero el deseo de mantenerse seco había primado.

Se mantuvieron en silencio gran parte del viaje, hasta que comenzaron a acercarse al edificio donde residía el japonés.

―Te agradezco que dejaras todo aquello de la cita ―comentó Yuuri cuando el auto se detuvo―. Era incómodo lo que hacías.

Viktor apretó el volante, sintiéndose herido, pero sin dejar que el otro se diera cuenta.

―Claro, fui un poco efusivo en mis intentos. ―Rio despreocupado―. Aunque, ¿sabes? Sigo queriendo una segunda cita contigo.

Yuuri pareció sorprendido ante aquello y Viktor podría jurar que incluso un poco sonrojado. Luego el japonés suspiró con hastío.

―No abandonas tan fácil, ¿eh?

―Nunca. Lo lamento, es como soy.

Yuuri se masajeó la sien antes de volver a mirar en su dirección.

―Si salgo una última vez contigo, ¿dejarás este juego tonto?

 _Juego tonto…_

Viktor asintió porque no tenía otra opción. Luego se encargaría de los detalles.

El japonés suspiró una vez más.

―Está bien, nos vemos el sábado afuera del café.

Y se marchó.

.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora**_

 _Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me disculpen por la demora. Ya terminé mi internado, así que probablemente tenga más tiempo para actualizar durante lo que queda de mes._

 _¡Un abrazo! Muchas gracias por su votos, comentarios, follows y favs._

 _Respuesta a Aldya: Te respondo por acá porque no lo podía responder por MP. Gracias por tu comentario… pues, ya ves que aún no hablan directamente, aunque eventualmente la charla llegará. Lamento no incluir muchos personajes del anime, pero suelo preferir incorporar OCs si veo que calzan mejor que los de la serie, una manía mía, jeje. Saludos!_


	6. Sexta parte

**Sexta parte**

* * *

Para Camille no fue sorpresa ver a Viktor frente a su puerta a esas alturas de la noche, después de todo, ella cuidaba a Makkachin cuando Viktor estaba fuera y su hermana debía realizar turnos de noche; lo que sí le causó extrañeza fue la expresión embobada que traía.

―¿Viktor, sucedió algo? ―cuestionó algo alarmada.

Viktor negó con la cabeza, aún luciendo un tanto desubicado.

―Yuuri…

―¿Qué pasó con Yuuri?

Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de Viktor, y algo parecido a la comprensión se abrió paso en su mirada.

―Yuuri aceptó una cita conmigo ―contó al fin, entusiasmado. Abrazó a la mujer que solo había elevado sus cejas en señal de sorpresa―. ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin podré salir una segunda vez con él!

Cuando se separaron Camille sonrió, y Viktor podría decir que aquella sonrisa era sincera.

―Me alegro mucho, Viktor ―dijo mientras miraba aquellos azules ojos―. Espero que no haya sido producto de alguna escaramuza.

Viktor ante aquello solo abrió su boca, sin evitar sentirse un poco traicionado por la poca confianza que parecía tener en él.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―Frunció el ceño―. O sea, se lo propuse luego de haberlo llevado en auto hasta su casa, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad? No lo obligué de forma alguna.

Camille solo parpadeó y luego soltó la carcajada.

―Claro, claro, Viktor. No es como si tuvieras antecedentes. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió siquiera sugerirlo? ―Rio aún más al ver la expresión amurrada de su amigo―. Ven, entra, Makkachin te echó de menos. Te quedarás a dormir, ¿no?

Viktor sonrió y la siguió. Era común que él se quedara a dormir en su casa cada vez que Natalya tenía turnos de noche; se negaba rotundamente a quedarse solo.

Minutos después, ambos estaban tendidos en un sillón, viendo una película cualquiera.

Viktor miraba a su compañera de reojo cada cierto tiempo. Hasta que no tuvo de otra que comenzar a hablar.

―Camille…, si llegara a funcionar…

―Lo sé. ―Sonrió―. Si tu cita funciona lo nuestro se acaba. Está bien, Viktor.

Él la miró con detenimiento, intentando encontrar falsedad en sus palabras o resentimiento en su mirada, pero no lo encontró. Suspiró aliviado y tomó la mano de la mujer para apretarla con cariño.

―Seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿cierto?

Ella sonrió y apretó su mano de igual manera.

―¡Por supuesto! De hecho, si me ayudas a buscar un reemplazo te ganarías mi amor eterno.

Viktor abrió la boca, ofendido hasta cierto punto.

―¡Qué cruel! ―exclamó de manera dramática―. Lo nuestro ni siquiera termina y ya me quieres reemplazar.

―¡Hey! ¡Tú también encontraste reemplazo! De hecho, si no me equivoco, yo era el reemplazo.

Y Viktor sabiamente prefirió regresar su atención a la película que estaban viendo.

.

Horas después, ya acostado en el sofá de Camille, Viktor rememoraba lo acontecido en el auto, sin ya la sensación de victoria que lo había dominado más temprano.

Fue ahí que notó algo que había pasado por alto: las palabras de Yuuri y lo que estas significaban.

 _Si salgo contigo una ultima vez, ¿dejarás de molestarme?_

Su mirada se llenó de determinación. Se esforzaría al máximo en aquella cita para que Yuuri quisiera salir una tercera, cuarta, e incluso quinta vez con él.

Y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que, de hecho, no tenía idea de a dónde demonios lo llevaría.

La cita sería de noche ―probablemente luego de que Yuuri terminara su jornada laboral― así que suponía que irían a algún pub de la ciudad.

Y ahí radicaba el problema, pues dudaba mucho que al japonés le agradaran los lugares a los que él acostumbraba a ir.

Se dio vuelta en el incómodo sillón, pensando en que quizás habría sido mejor aceptar el ofrecimiento de Camille de dormir con ella. Pero habían decidido no tener más que una amistad, y eso implicaba no compartir el lecho.

Suspiró fastidiado al no encontrar una posición que le resultaba cómoda, hasta que quedó nuevamente boca arriba.

Diez minutos después los pies lo llevaron solos a la habitación de Camille. Se acostó en la orilla de la cama y luchó por arrebatar una de las frazadas que la mujer tenía celosamente agarradas.

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, y esa noche soñó con un sexi cerdito japonés.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando se lo comentó, Javier pareció sinceramente sorprendido de que Yuuri finalmente hubiera aceptado la cita, lo que lo ofendió en cierta medida. ¿Acaso no creía en sus habilidades de persuasión?

―No me mires así ―se defendió Javier ante su mirada de malas pulgas―. Debes admitir que tenías todo en contra.

―Pues aceptó, y haré lo posible para conquistarlo.

Javier elevó las cejas, con algo parecido a la diversión.

―Sigo diciendo que ese sujeto no vale la pena. ―Miró un momento más Viktor, hasta que se encogió de hombros―. Pero yo no soy nadie para meterme.

Viktor prefirió morderse la lengua antes de darle la razón y en lugar de eso hizo un sonido incierto.

―Y bien, ¿sabes dónde van a ir? Te estás jugando el todo por el todo.

Viktor negó y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

―En realidad quería saber si tú conocías algún lugar.

La puerta del local fue abierta en ese momento, lo que provocó que la conversación se viera interrumpida para que Javier ―quien estaba solo atendiendo― pudiera centrarse en los recién llegados.

Viktor se dedicó a observar a los tres clientes que se acercaron. Dos parecían ser de la misma edad que Javier, de tez tostada y ojos de una tonalidad violeta quizás provenientes de algún lugar cercano al mediterráneo, mientras que el otro, el más alto de los tres, aparentaba ser menor, de ojos azules y cabello color arena.

―Javier ―saludó la única mujer con un marcado acento italiano―, ¡tanto tiempo!

Javier sonrió y la saludó besándola en ambas mejillas.

―Sara Crispino, dichosos los ojos que te ven. ―Miró a Viktor un momento antes de continuar―. Justo estaba conversando con mi amigo sobre lugares para pasar un buen rato. Quiere llevar a la persona de la que está prendado, y ya sabes, no lo quiere arruinar.

La mujer morena miró a Viktor con una sonrisa amable.

―Podrías ir al club Madeleine, ¿no, Micky? ―cuestionó al hombre de cabellos castaño que se mantenía con una expresión de fastidio.

El hombre solo volteó los ojos y el chico que los acompañaba rio como si aquello le causara gracia.

Viktor, ajeno a los otros dos hombres, se mostró interesado ante la nueva información.

―¿Dónde queda?

―Que te lo diga Javier. Su madre es la dueña del lugar.

Javier rio.

―Ese lugar parece ser una buena alternativa, pero no creo que sea un lugar que tú visitarías.

Viktor se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa corazonada.

―Me basta con que a él le agrade.

Javier sonrió.

―Entonces avisaré en el lugar para que te dejen ingresar sin hacer fila.

Sara aplaudió contenta.

―Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Puede que incluso nos topemos allí. ―Miró a los hombres antes de añadir―. Yo suelo visitarlo bastante junto a mi novio y mi hermano.

.

Al día siguiente y como era costumbre luego de habérselo prometido a su hermana, asistió a la ayudantía en la universidad.

En esta oportunidad intentó poner la mayor atención posible, sobre todo porque ese lunes tocaba la tercera prueba, en la que a su hermana definitivamente le tenía que ir bien si quería presentarse con una buena nota al examen. Pese a ello, Viktor no pudo evitar acercarse a Yuuri luego de la clase.

El joven esperó a que todos los demás se marcharan para recién fijar la mirada en el hombre de cabellos platinados.

―¿Tienes alguna duda? ―cuestionó, acostumbrado ya aquellas charlas luego de clases, en las que Viktor tenía por excusa el aclarar los puntos que no había entendido.

Pero en esta oportunidad los motivos de Viktor eran diferentes.

―Va lo de mañana, ¿verdad? ―Y lo preguntó para asegurarse, pues de verdad que no quería que aquello terminara en algún nuevo desaire.

Yuuri lo miró detenidamente por un momento y luego, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le sonrió.

―Por supuesto. ―Y acompañó sus palabras con un asentimiento―. Te veo a la salida del café. ―Y se marchó.

Viktor quedó en shock, mirando el lugar por el que el otro se había marchado, sin poder hacer ningún movimiento coherente. Fue de esa manera que Max junto a su novia lo encontraron cinco minutos después. El hombre había decidido volver en su busca al ver que no los seguía como siempre lo hacía.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―cuestionó al ver que el único músculo funcional en Viktor eran aquellos que le permitían parpadear―, ¿Yuuri volvió a herir tu orgullo?

Viktor negó.

―Me confirmó la cita. Y me sonrió, Max, y juro por Dios que yo no lo imaginé.

Max elevó las cejas en señal de sorpresa y luego se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

―¡Vaya!, ¿así que no bromeaba? ―Intercambió una mirada extrañada con su novia, una que Viktor no alcanzó a distinguir.

Viktor negó.

Max rio y luego palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

―Te deseo la mejor de las suertes entonces.

.

Viktor no recordaba la última que se había sentido nervioso previo a una cita. De hecho, si se ponía a pensarlo de manera exhaustiva, podría decir que nunca se había encontrado en aquella situación con anterioridad. Los nervios nunca habían sido parte de su vocabulario, así que sentir de pronto aquel malestar estomacal que aumentaba al estarse aproximando la hora de la cita, era algo nuevo para él.

Y Viktor suponía que aquello eran los nervios, o quizás solo fuera la presión que sentía al querer que todo saliera perfecto. Era su última oportunidad con el japonés después de todo. Fallar no entraba dentro de las posibilidades.

Cuando Yuuri salió finalmente del café para reunirse con él, Viktor pensó que estaba frente a la persona más hermosa del planeta. Su atuendo se amoldaba de manera perfecta a su varonil figura y el azul de aquella camisa lo favorecía bastante. Ni siquiera los kilos demás que se podían adivinar tras sus ropas lograban aminorar el efecto, sino que le conferían un aspecto fuerte en vez de fofo. Llevaba el pelo hacia atrás y al parecer había decidido prescindir de sus anteojos por esa ocasión.

 _Es solamente un tipo del montón._

Si Javier viera lo que él estaba contemplando, dudaría de sus propias palabras.

Yuuri se removió un poco, probablemente incómodo ante el minucioso escrutinio de aquel que sería su cita por aquella noche, y carraspeó.

—¿Nos vamos?

A Viktor le causó gracia su adorable manera de fruncir el ceño, en un intento por parecer serio. Asintió y luego le hizo un ademán de que ocupara el asiento del copiloto.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro del carro, Yuuri encaró a Viktor.

—Pues bien, tú guías esta noche.

Y Viktor no pudo evitar preguntarse si Yuuri lo dejaría guiar absolutamente todo en esa noche, incluyendo aquellas que los contemplaba a ambos desnudos sobre una cama. Suprimió el pensamiento antes de que este se viera reflejado en su rostro. No debía pensar en eso, no todavía.

Yuuri elevó una ceja ante su expresión, pero solo recibió un asentimiento y el sonido del motor siendo encendido.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que estuvieron fuera del club que Javier le había recomendado. Viktor puso atención a la expresión de Yuuri y se extrañó al ver que está era, hasta cierto punto, incómoda.

―¿Cómo conoces este lugar?

―Me hablaron de él ―contestó, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros―. Supuse que no te agradarían los lugares a los que suelo ir, así que opté por algo que te hiciera sentir cómodo.

Yuuri asintió y le agradeció por su consideración.

―¿Has entrado alguna vez? ―cuestionó él a su vez.

Viktor negó, y consideró que quizás sería necesario preguntar el porqué.

―Cuando entres lo vas a ver.

Y claro que lo vio. Y no le gustó para nada lo que encontró. ¿Cómo, demonios, podría conversar con Yuuri y convencerlo de que era un buen tipo con esa música a tope?

En esos momentos no parecía tan mala la idea de llevarlo a alguno de los sitios que solía visitar él. Al menos ahí podría asegurarse de que sus tímpanos no sufrieran tanto.

―No pensé que te gustaran este tipo de lugares. ―Tuvo que alzar bastante su voz para ser oído.

―No me gustan, pero me suelen traer obligado.

Tomaron asiento en unos sillones que estaban dispuestos en el segundo piso. No era lo mejor, pero al menos Viktor sentía que la música llegaba un poco más tenue.

Miró directamente a los ojos de su acompañante y ladeó la cabeza.

―¿No sueles hacer lo que te gusta por contentar a otros?

Yuuri frunció el ceño, con cierta incomodidad.

―¿Lo haces tú?

Viktor sonrió ante su actitud desafiante.

―La verdad es que sí. Trabajé duro para poder llegar a donde estoy ahora, así que hacer algo que no me gusta solo por otros… es algo que solo haría por mi hermana.

―Como ir a las clases de astronomía ―asintió―. La verdad me sorprende que hayas durado tanto.

Viktor soltó una carcajada.

―Alto ahí. ―Sonrió mientras se acercaba más de lo debido a su acompañante―. Me encantan tus clases, Yuuri, así que ir todos los viernes no es ninguna molestia para mí.

Por un momento, sintió a Yuuri nervioso por su cercanía y sus palabras. Sonrió y bajó la mirada de sus ojos a su boca. No pudo evitar desear besarlo cuando vio cómo, de manera involuntaria, Yuuri pasaba la lengua por su labio inferior.

El ruido del vidrio quebrándose los distrajo e hizo que Yuuri se apartara. Viktor apretó los dientes a ver que el momento se había roto.

―Quiero algo de beber, ¿tú no? ―cuestionó Yuuri con naturalidad.

Ni siquiera parecía un poco afectado por lo que había estado a punto de pasar segundos antes, pensó Viktor frustrado. Soltó el aire lentamente y asintió.

―Quédate aquí. Voy a buscar algo de beber.

―¿Estás seguro? Ni siquiera conoces el lugar.

―¿No dijiste que yo guiaba hoy? Y no es como que no pueda ver la barra desde acá. ―Y apuntó hacia el lugar para demostrarlo.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros ante aquello y le dijo que solo quería una cerveza para él.

Viktor pensó que definitivamente él necesitaba algo mucho más fuerte que eso.

La masa de gente que había en el primer piso le hizo difícil llegar a la barra, pese a eso, su frustración ya se había esfumado cuando le pidió al cantinero los dos tragos.

Sonrió al ver a Javier unos metros más allá, conversando con la mujer que había conocido el otro día en el café. Quiso acercarse a saludar, pero se arrepintió al ver cómo ambos se abrazaban. No quería interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviera pasando entre ellos.

Tomó los dos vasos que le extendía el cantinero y se marchó sin ser visto.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba Yuuri, luego de sortear de milagro a todo ese mar de gente, se encontró con el hombre sentado en el sillón, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos a la altura de la boca, en una actitud pensante.

―¡Dios!, pensé que no lo lograría ―exclamó al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

Yuuri se sobresaltó ante su voz y luego, cuando se dio cuenta que era él, asintió y le agradeció por la cerveza.

Ambos dieron un trago a sus bebidas, y siguieron haciéndolo hasta que el vaso de Yuuri estuvo hasta la mitad.

Viktor miró su trago y luego miró a Yuuri de reojo, sin saber cómo recuperar el ambiente que había habido antes.

A su lado, Yuuri suspiró y se puso de pie.

―Vamos.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó Viktor levantándose también.

―Vámonos a mi departamento ―murmuró―. Nunca me ha gustado este lugar.

―Pero…

Y ocurrió lo que Viktor ni en un millón de años podría haberse imaginado.

Yuuri lo besó.

Fue un beso corto, bastante para su gusto. Pero cuando vio los ojos de ese hombre, se encontró con una mirada llena de promesas.

―¿De verdad te quieres quedar acá?

Y la respuesta para Viktor era obvia.

.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Quería publicarlo antes, pero no quedaba conforme y cambié varias partes._

 _Viktor quería llevar las cosas con calma, pero al parecer Yuuri piensa algo diferente. ¿Alguna teoría del próximo capítulo?_

 _Nos leemos pronto!_

 _PD: Por cierto, ¿vieron el concierto en vivo? Yo tuve que gritar en modo silencioso. ¡Fue tan lindo todo! Y amé el anuncio de la película, ¡ya quiero que sea 2019!_

 _PD2: Por cierto, tengo grupo de Facebook y whatsapp, por si alguna desea entrar. Para el de Facebook debe contestar tres simples preguntas. Los links me los pueden preguntar por MP, o buscar en facebook "Las cuchillas locas"._


	7. Séptima parte

**Séptima parte**

* * *

Al llegar al departamento, fue parecido a la primera vez que se vieron. Yuuri fue el que tomó las riendas de todo y Viktor dejó que lo hiciera, pese a que habían quedado en que él guiaba. De cierta manera, no quería provocar que Yuuri se arrepintiera en algún momento de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Esta vez, Yuuri estaba mucho más relajado que la vez anterior, aunque también parecía mucho más decidido. Hubo tiempo de que ambos se tocaran a su antojo, sin aquel frenesí que antes había dominado al japonés. Yuuri, al igual que él, parecía querer tocar toda la piel expuesta que pudiera.

Pronto Viktor se encontró con las manos sobre las caderas regordetas del japonés y pudo notar nuevamente la textura de aquellas marcas rojizas que solían aparecer por sus aparentes cambios bruscos de peso.

Apretó con ganas esa porción de carne y a cambio recibió una mordida juguetona en el hombro, junto a un leve agarrón de trasero, lo cual lo hizo reír.

―Deja de molestarme por mi peso.

―¿Molestarte? Eres hermoso en cada una de tus facetas, Yuuri, sobre todo con unos kilos de más.

Yuuri se apartó y Viktor pudo verlo a los ojos. No supo cómo interpretar aquella mirada.

Yuuri solía ser un completo misterio para él, pero pese a ello, pudo sentir que había algo que había cambiado. Y no se refería solo al hecho de que el japonés se estaba comportando mucho más gentil que lo usual, sino que era algo más profundo.

Y aquello lo asustaba.

―Ven, vamos a mi habitación.

Y Viktor lo siguió de manera automática.

Mientras ambos quitaban las prendas del cuerpo del otro, Viktor pensó que tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado porque esa noche se había dado cuenta que también sus propios sentimientos habían cambiado, hasta en un punto en que ya no había salida.

Y aquello terminaría esa noche.

Yuuri estaba haciendo todo eso para que él lo dejara de molestar. Ni siquiera había dejado que él se esforzara en una cita que, según su criterio, podría ser considerada una de las más cortas de la historia. Lo había invitado a su casa con el único pretexto de ponerle punto final a todo aquello por medio del sexo.

Eso habría estado bien para él meses antes, cuando solo había querido rememorar una excelente sesión de sexo y nada más, pero ahora despedirse así le parecía algo tan frío que solo el tener que llegar a eso lo abrumaba.

Yuuri se detuvo al no sentirlo cooperativo y buscó su mirada.

―¿Está todo bien? ―Yuuri parecía extrañado―. ¿No era esto lo que querías?

«Pero no así».

En vez de decir aquello sonrió.

―Es que pensé que Yuuri me dejaría guiar esta noche.

Ante esas palabras Yuuri se apartó un poco más. Lucía avergonzado.

―Lo siento, Viktor, pero no creo que pueda cumplir eso. ―Esbozó una sonrisa enigmática y se acercó nuevamente, esta vez poniendo sus labios a la altura de su oído―. La verdad es que no hallo la hora de poder hundirme en ti.

Y bueno, aquello fue todo. En cuestión de segundos Viktor olvidó todos sus lamentos internos, para centrarse en aquel enigmático hombre, al que tuvo bajo él en un solo movimiento.

Yuuri abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendido ante su brusca acción.

―¿V-viktor?

Viktor se acercó a Yuuri y soltó una risa ahogada cerca de su oído. Su sonrisa aumentó cuando vio que aquella acción había provocado que algunos vellos se erizaran.

―Tranquilo, Yuuri ―susurró en su oído, y gozó de la reacción que tuvo en el cuerpo de su amante―, te dejaré tomar el control cuando llegue el momento.

Y se dedicó a desnudar el cuerpo ajeno, a la vez que aprovechaba de tocar toda aquella piel que quedaba a su disposición.

Sentía su pene duro como una roca. Definitivamente quería meterlo en alguna parte, o al menos encontrar un alivio; pero no, Yuuri quería el control en aquella oportunidad, y él, con tal de tener Yuuri un poco más, era capaz de ceder ante aquello.

Sintió una mano tocarlo por sobre la ropa, y luego sintió como esta misma se colaba hasta posarse sobre sus genitales.

Miró a Yuuri aliviado y con agradecimiento, y no dudó en quitarse el pantalón para darle un mejor acceso.

Notó el también notorio bulto en Yuuri y decidió devolverle el favor.

Pero tocarlo con las manos no era suficiente, al menos no para él, y por dios que quería saber la reacción de Yuuri ante lo que quería hacer.

―¡¿V-viktor?!

Si hubiese podido, Viktor habría sonreído.

Sintió una mano sobre su cabeza y cómo esta intentaba detener sus movimientos.

Suspiró y su boca abandonó lo que estaba haciendo.

―Relájate, Yuuri. ―Y lo miró.

Yuuri tenía el rostro congestionado y boqueaba como pez fuera del agua.

Al mirarse, Viktor le guiñó el ojo, lo que hizo que Yuuri hiciera un sonido de resignación.

―Ay, estás loco.

Pues sí lo estaba. Eso no lo discutía.

Volvió a meter el pene de Yuuri en su boca, sonriendo ante su jadeo enloquecido.

Pocas veces había hecho una felación antes, por lo que la textura del glande y el leve regusto salado del líquido preseminal le resultaba algo extraño, mas no desagradable.

Podía sentir las venas hinchadas con su lengua, y cómo el pene de Yuuri parecía aumentar su tamaño a momentos.

Volvió a sentir una mano sobre su cabeza, pero esta vez para tomar un poco de sus cabellos y así guiar los movimientos a su gusto.

Sin tener el control, sentía el pene entrar más profundo en su boca, hasta que el glande comenzó a tocar repetidamente la parte posterior de su garganta, lo cual activó su reflejo nauseoso.

Aguantó las arcadas lo más que pudo, hasta que Yuuri, en una acción digna de mejor autocontrol, detuvo sus movimientos y sacó el miembro de su boca.

No tuvo tiempo ni de tomar aire cuando sintió su espalda sobre el colchón y a Yuuri sobre él. Pronto estuvo desnudo y sintió a Yuuri tocar su región perianal.

Como la primera vez, Viktor se alarmó al sentirlo merodear por la zona.

―Em…, ¿Yuuri?

Escuchó una maldición en japonés y luego vio cómo Yuuri se levantaba de la cama y buscaba algo en su mesa de noche. Segundos después le mostraba un paquete de aluminio y un frasco con lubricante.

―Aquí están ―dijo―. Con esto será mucho más fácil.

Viktor asintió, aliviado de cierta forma, y luego sintió cómo Yuuri le aplicaba una generosa porción de lubricante. Esta vez el japonés parecía saber mucho cómo proceder y sus movimientos eran mucho más seguros.

Pronto el mismo Viktor se escuchó pidiendo que aquellos dedos fueran reemplazados por algo más grueso, de una manera que no se reconocía.

Y Yuuri no se hizo de rogar.

Aunque, si debía ser sincero, a Viktor se le hizo eterno el tiempo que tardó en ponerse el condón, tan eterno que decidió volver a tomar el control.

Yuuri lo miró con una ceja alzada cuando se vio debajo de él.

―¿Qué haces?

Viktor sonrió.

―Disfruta de la vista.

Y sin avisar se auto penetró.

E inmediatamente se arrepintió, porque sí que dolió. Pero estaba tan impaciente, que estaba seguro de que no habría servido de otra manera.

Se aguantó la blasfemia que tenía atorada en la garganta y elevó sus caderas para luego descender. Esta vez aparte del dolor sintió una placentera sensación, sobre todo porque por la posición sentía a Yuuri completamente adentro.

Al tercer movimiento ya un sonido ahogado salió de su garganta y sin poder evitarlo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sintió las manos de Yuuri sobre sus caderas y el ritmo de las embestidas aumentó, sin dejarle tiempo para recuperarse. Pronto se vio hecho un manojo de sensaciones, murmurando por más y sin poder controlar sus gemidos.

¡Era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba!

Intentó mantenerse todo lo que pudo arriba, pero Yuuri no le daba tregua y en algún momento tuvo que admitir que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

Cuando su espalda volvió a tocar el colchón, Yuuri rio jadeante junto a su cuello.

―¿Ya te cansaste, Viktor?

―No soy yo el que se ha detenido ―contestó él a su vez.

Yuuri buscó su mirada, y sonrió mientras presionaba su frente con la suya.

―No debiste decir eso.

 _«WOW»_

Y luego lo penetró de una sola estocada.

Viktor abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendido ante su ritmo, que no le daba tregua alguna. ¿Es que ese hombre no se cansaba?

Desde ahí que no hubo escapatoria. Si antes había sido difícil seguirle el ritmo, ahora los movimientos se Yuuri eran demenciales. Pero Viktor no quería que se detuviera, aunque sintiera que su cuerpo no resistiría mucho más.

Porque quería más, mucho más.

Así que no pudo evitar que sus manos buscaran su propio falo para encontrar más pronto la cúspide de su propio placer.

Yuuri al parecer notó aquello y lo reemplazó en la labor.

Viktor echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda. Tener a Yuuri penetrándolo sin piedad alguna y que imprimiera el mismo ritmo sobre su pene, era demasiado para él.

En cierto momento, incluso Yuuri, el incansable Yuuri, abandonó su postura más erguida y no pudo evitar caer sobre Viktor, mientras las embestidas disminuían en intensidad.

Fue ahí que él aprovechó de aferrarse al cuerpo del japonés y sus labios buscaron los contrarios para besarlos, un poco temeroso, acostumbrado ya al rechazo.

Pero Yuuri correspondió y luego, cuando le beso finalizó, apoyó la frente contra la suya y Viktor se perdió en aquellos orbes que lo miraban fijamente.

¿Qué había cambiado? No pudo evitar preguntárselo. Todo era tan diferente a como todo había empezado, que se sentía abrumado, sobre todo luego de todo el rechazo de las veces anteriores.

―¿Qué sucede? ―cuestionó Yuuri, probablemente al notarlo un poco ido.

Viktor soltó una risa divertida, de modo que le quitó todo el peso a la situación y relegó sus propios pensamientos al olvido.

―¿Al fin te cansaste? ―cuestionó jadeante.

Yuuri volteó los ojos ante su tomada de pelo.

―Espera y verás ―murmuró, y Viktor volvió a reír.

Los gemidos y movimientos comenzaron a aumentar, hasta que Viktor sintió que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y aquello Yuuri lo notó.

Dos estocadas más fueron suficientes para que Yuuri lo alcanzara de igual forma. Emitió un sonido gutural y cayó como peso muerto sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante.

Luego solo se oían jadeos mientras dos cuerpos sudorosos intentaban recuperarse de la experiencia anterior.

Viktor aún se aferraba a Yuuri cuando este hizo el amago de separarse, al tiempo que se disculpaba por seguramente estarlo aplastando. Tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de decir que gustoso sería aplastado por él, y solo lo liberó. Ya libre, Yuuri salió de su interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente para botar el condón.

Y Viktor volvió a la realidad. Suspiró sin saber qué demonios hacer.

Ya todo había acabado.

¿Debería marcharse y dar todo aquello por finalizado? Probablemente Yuuri así lo esperaba.

Pero intentar mover su cuerpo fue inútil. Se quedó tendido en la cama cuan largo era, sin poder moverse siquiera un centímetro. Sentía su cadera destrozada, pero sabía que podría repetir mil veces más si es que era necesario.

Yuuri llegó a los minutos con unas toallas de papel y, sin que Viktor lo pidiera, comenzó a limpiar los restos de semen que habían quedado sobre su abdomen.

―Lamento haber sido tan brusco ―dijo con una timidez que a Viktor le pareció adorable―. Suelo perder el control en estas situaciones.

Y si por Viktor fuera, Yuuri podía perder el control todas las malditas veces que quisiera.

―No te preocupes, Yuuri. Me agrada que me dejes sin poder caminar.

El rostro del japonés tomó el color del carmín y lo miró sorprendido.

―¡Viktor!

Y él rio ante su cara completamente avergonzada, intentando olvidarse de lo que venía a continuación, aunque también sabía que aquello era inevitable.

Pero Yuuri no dijo nada más.

Solo frunció el ceño ante su tomada de pelo y continuó limpiándolo, hasta que consideró que su trabajo estaba hecho. Luego se puso unos boxers y se metió a la cama, sin dirigir una sola mirada en su dirección.

Viktor no lo podía creer.

¿No lo botaría inmediatamente?

Y esperó a que lo echara, pero a cambio solo recibió una respiración acompasada.

Quizás, pensó aún tendido en la cama, Yuuri esperaba que él se marchara por cuenta propia, que se sobreentendía que aquello era el fin y que las palabras sobraban.

Pero Viktor decidió fingir demencia.

En vez de comenzar a recoger sus cosas, se acomodó debajo de las mantas y tiró un poco de ellas para no quedar completamente destapado.

Ya el único sonido que emitía Yuuri era un pequeño ronquido y Viktor pensó que no le molestaría dormir con ese sonido de fondo por el resto de su vida. No le molestaría seguir viendo a Yuuri todos los días.

Suspiró.

Estaba jodidamente enamorado de un hombre que solo lo quería lejos.

―Soy un idiota.

Y sí que lo era.

.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que sintió fue que estrechaba algo cálido contra sí.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una cabellera negra, perteneciente a un japonés que dormía sin notar la cercanía del cuerpo ajeno.

Viktor aguantó las ganas de reír al darse cuenta de que ni en sueños era capaz de dejar a Yuuri en paz. Inconscientemente lo había buscado durante la noche para aferrarse a él.

Estaba jodido, demasiado para su propio bien.

Debería marcharse, ¿no? Quizás debería hacerlo antes de que Yuuri despertara y lo viera así de cerca.

Pero no quería.

Prefería que el mismo Yuuri lo sacara, aunque aquello hiciera todo más amargo.

Apretó más a Yuuri contra sí, y se dio cuenta que su miembro parecía feliz de estar entre aquellas nalgas regordetas.

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener el impulso que tenía de mover su cadera para conseguir mayor fricción. No quería, de forma alguna, provocar un rechazo mayor hacia su persona de parte de Yuuri; era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto. Así que se quedó ahí, con su pene erecto rozando la tela del bóxer de Yuuri, mientras se intentaba distraer con el aroma que desprendía su cuello.

Tan solo quería alargar esos momentos antes del despertar del otro hombre.

Pero finalmente Yuuri despertó.

Ocurrió mientras Viktor mantenía su nariz presionada en su cuello, en una forma de intentar llenar su ser de su esencia. En esa posición, era imposible fingir estar durmiendo, así que solo se quedó ahí cuando Yuuri se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

Quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Tan cerca que, si Viktor quisiera besarlo, nada se lo impediría. Y así lo hizo. Si iba a ser la última vez que lo vería, se llevaría un buen recuerdo.

Pero Yuuri nuevamente lo sorprendió, le correspondió e incluso fue él el que lo tomó del pelo para profundizar el contacto.

Pronto el ambiente se comenzó a caldear nuevamente, y esta vez Viktor no tuvo problemas en mover su cadera contra Yuuri, en una forma de mostrar aquella zona que necesitaba urgente atención.

Y Yuuri entendió a la perfección, pues su mano comenzó a subir y bajar a lo largo de su longitud.

Sin hablarse siquiera, Viktor comenzó a bajar la ropa interior del japonés y sus manos a merodear cerca de su esfínter anal.

Yuuri rompió el beso para mirarlo, probablemente sorprendido ante su acción, y porque sabía lo que aquello significaba; Viktor quería invertir los papeles.

―Es lo justo, ¿no? ―cuestionó Viktor, quien además sentía la imperiosa necesidad de devolverle a Yuuri todo lo gozado durante la noche anterior.

Yuuri abrió la boca, y luego la volvió a cerrar.

―Nunca me han…

―Lo sé. ―Se había dado cuenta la primera vez que habían estado juntos. Tal parecía que las experiencias homosexuales de Yuuri se limitaban solo a él―. Seré gentil. ―Algo que Yuuri no había sido la noche anterior, aunque él no había querido que lo fuera.

Diez minutos después, y contrario a todo pronóstico, Viktor tenía el trasero de Yuuri frente a él, mientras este ocultaba la cara contra la almohada, avergonzado, pero dispuesto a lo que estaba por venir.

Mientras lo preparaba con lubricante, Viktor no pudo evitar pensar que hasta el culo lo tenía lindo. O bien era su enamoramiento el que lo hacía ver todo bajo un nuevo lente.

Suspiró cuando intentó introducir un dedo y obtuvo resistencia de parte de Yuuri.

―Yuuri, intenta relajarte.

―¡Eso estoy haciendo! ―contestó el otro exasperado, en una forma que solo logró enternecerlo―. Pero disculpa si nunca me habían metido algo por el culo.

―Pero si es como ca…

―Mejor cállate ―pidió el otro al darse cuenta de a qué se iba a referir.

―Entonces piensa en agujeros negros, o ¡qué se yo!, en algo que logre relajarte. No quiero hacerte daño.

Pero el que más resultaría dañado en todo eso era él mismo.

Lo supo cuando en medio de aquella extraña conversación llegó una mujer morena a la habitación.

Lo supo cuando reconoció a esa mujer como la amable chica que le había ayudado días antes junto a Javier.

Lo supo cuando la vio taparse la boca con ambas manos mientras las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas.

Y lo supo cuando pudo ver el dolor de la traición en aquellos ojos de tan exótico color.

Porque lo suyo con Yuuri nunca había tenido razón de ser, y ahora lo sabía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

.

.

.

 _¡Chan! Espero sus comentarios._

 _Si quieren unirse a los grupos pueden mandarme un MP para pedirme los links._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	8. Octava parte

**Octava parte**

* * *

Viktor paró sus movimientos cuando los engranajes en su cerebro comenzaron a funcionar y se hizo una idea de lo que esa mujer estaba haciendo ahí.

Sin embargo, parecía que Yuuri aún no caía en cuenta de ello, quien, con la cara aún contra la almohada, preguntó qué era lo que sucedía.

Un sollozo salió de los labios de la mujer morena y Viktor sintió que este desgarraba todas sus ilusiones pasadas. El sonido también hizo que Yuuri finalmente se diera de cuenta de la situación, y se enderezara en la cama.

Viktor vio su cuerpo desnudo, al igual que el suyo propio, y pensó que no había manera de poder explicar todo aquello. No lo había en absoluto.

Y, sin embargo, notó con cierta sorpresa que Yuuri no parecía estar ni la mitad de consternado que él. De hecho, el hombre había atinado en ponerse los bóxers que minutos antes Viktor le había quitado y luego se había dignado a hablar.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde. ―En ningún momento la miró a los ojos.

―¿Pensaste que…? —La voz de la mujer salió elevada—. ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? ¿Solo eso me contestarás?

―¿Y qué más debería decir? ¿Eh, dime? ―Y la miró de una manera tan fría, que hasta Viktor se sintió incómodo ante aquello.

De un momento a otro, quería salir corriendo de ahí. No deseaba ver cómo la imagen que tenía de Yuuri hasta el momento se iba distorsionando cada vez más. Pero estaba desnudo, y la tensión que reinaba en la habitación hacía que no quisiera mover siquiera un músculo.

―¿Qué mierda te pasa?

―¿Te divertiste anoche? ―cortó él―. Parecías bastante a gusto abrazada a Javier.

El entendimiento pasó por los ojos de la mujer, a la vez que los engranajes también comenzaban a funcionar en la mente de Viktor.

―¿Qué? No ocurrió nada

―Por supuesto, y por eso vienes llegando a esta hora, ¿no? Porque no ocurrió nada.

Sara apretó los labios.

―No sabes nada.

―¿No? Lo único que sé es que me viste la cara de estúpido, y quizás por cuánto tiempo. ¿Cuántas veces me has puesto los cuernos?

―No vayas por ese camino, Yuuri, que no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada. Ayer quizás sí, antes de que tiraras con otra persona en nuestra puta cama.

Yuuri soltó una carcajada burlesca, demasiado diferente a la imagen que Viktor tenía del joven.

―Quizás ayer me habría importado, pero dejé de considerarte mi pareja en el mismo momento que te vi con él.

Aquello fue como una cachetada, Viktor estaba seguro. Hasta a él le habían dolido aquellas palabras dichas por el japonés.

Sara respiró un momento, se limpió las lágrimas y miró a su aparente expareja con una tristeza infinita.

―Hablaremos cuando se te haya enfriado la cabeza ―dijo ella mientras elevaba la vista y dirigía sus exóticos ojos al hombre que respiraba agitadamente con solo unos bóxers como vestimenta―. Tenemos mucho de qué conversar.

Cuando ella se marchó, Yuuri se desmoronó y se convirtió en un mar de sollozos contenidos. Frente a él, Viktor tenía a alguien que estaba sufriendo y al cual no sabía cómo consolar, aparte de darle una leves palmaditas en la cabeza.

No sabía cómo consolar a su amante, cuando él aún tenía demasiadas preguntas rondando por su mente. Ahora, muchos comportamientos de Yuuri tenían sentido, y deseaba haberlo sabido antes, porque de esa manera no estaría pareciendo un idiota en ese momento.

Luego de unos minutos, se atrevió a hablar.

―Ella era la razón de tus constantes rechazos, ¿no?

Yuuri asintió entre sollozos.

―¿Entonces por qué…?

Aquella era una pregunta demasiado abierta y Yuuri lo sabía. Con ella, Viktor le preguntaba por qué había abierto una cuenta en Tinder, por qué no le había dicho directamente que tenía novia y, sobre todo, por qué había aceptado salir una última vez con él. Pese a todo, cuando contestó, al parecer Yuuri prefirió responder la pregunta menos complicada.

―Me hice la cuenta de Tinder porque terminamos luego de una discusión. Estaba tan enojado, que me hice la cuenta, para dañarla, supongo. Ya no lo sé ―negó con la cabeza mientras el llanto volvía a hacer presa de él.

―Y fue cuando nos conocimos.

―Luego de unos días recibí una notificación de que alguien me había dado un _super like._ Revisé tu perfil y me causó gracia la foto que tenías con tu perro. El resto tú ya lo conoces.

―Nos acostamos.

―Sí, y me sentí horrible cuando todo terminó. La culpa me mataba y le rogué porque me dejara entrar nuevamente a su vida.

Viktor suspiró, no seguro de si quería seguir con esa conversación.

―¿Y esta vez?

―¿Disculpa?

―¿Esta vez fue por lo mismo? ¿Buscabas dañarla?

Yuuri bajó la cabeza y estalló en llanto nuevamente. Viktor no necesitó de otra respuesta.

―Perdóname, Viktor. ―Y sintió que aquellas disculpas estaban fuera de lugar.

Y Viktor sonrió, aunque solo él sabía cuánto costaba hacerlo.

―Está bien, está bien. ―Suspiró una última vez. Sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible―. Yo... creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. Supongo que tienes mucho en qué pensar.

El pánico afloro de los ojos del japonés.

―¿Qué? ¡No! Viktor, por favor, quédate.

Y Viktor juraba que, de haber oído esas palabras en otro momento, en cualquier otro momento antes de esa mañana, él se habría quedado sin dudarlo. Pero no ahora. No ahora.

―Dijiste que estaba todo bien, ¿no?

¿Cuántas veces aquel hombre rompería su corazón antes de dejarlo en paz?

―Y lo está, Yuuri. Está todo bien, pero yo no te quiero volver a ver ―tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta―. Espero que lo entiendas.

Viktor le dedicó una última mirada a Yuuri antes de esa habitación y de ese departamento.

Fuera, se encontró con Javier, quien abrazaba a una Sara que lloraba desconsolada.

Cuando lo vio, separó a la mujer de su cuerpo.

Viktor no pudo evitar desviar la mirada cuando se sintió presa de esos ojos violeta. Estaba tan avergonzado por tantas cosas en ese momento que no era capaz de poder mirarla a los ojos.

―Lo siento ―pero también tenía claro que aquella chica merecía una disculpa. Era lo mínimo que podía entregarle.

Sara desvió la mirada y luego asintió.

―Tú no tuviste la culpa. ―Secó sus ojos con sus manos y luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire―. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

―¿A dónde irás? ―cuestionó Javier tomándola del brazo.

―A casa de mi hermano. Yuuri no está en condiciones de hablar y yo tampoco quiero verlo.

―Sara, yo...

Ante eso, la mujer solo sonrió y presionó su mano de manera cariñosa.

―Está bien. Creo que fue lo mejor. ―Luego se marchó.

Ambos se quedaron viendo la espalda de la mujer, hasta que esta desapareció tras las puertas del ascensor.

Una parte de él le decía que no debería seguir ahí, que debería haberse marchado en aquel mismo ascensor y lamer sus heridas en silencio. Sin embargo, se sentía tan perdido que dudaba que pudiese realizar alguna acción coherente.

―¿Has desayunado? ―escuchó que le preguntaban.

―¿Disculpa? ¿Desayunar?

―Sí, la primera comida del día, ¿te suena?

―Sé lo que es desayunar, maldita sea.

―Entonces vamos a comer algo.

―No creo que sea buena idea.

―Estás loco si piensas que voy a dejar que te vayas con ese estado anímico a tu casa. ―Y sin que Viktor pudiera oponerse lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó por las escaleras―. Vivo en este mismo edificio.

Y no pudo negarse, aunque tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo.

El departamento de Javier quedaba un piso más abajo que el de Yuuri. Tenía lógica que vivieran cerca el uno del otro, cuando aquel edificio quedaba cerca de la universidad en la que estudiaban.

Viktor solo siguió a Javier hasta el departamento, sin cuestionarse qué comerían cuando ya el hombre le había confiado que no era muy bueno en cuanto a las artes culinarias.

—¡Llegué! ¿Está listo el desayuno?

Pero aquello sí que lo extrañó. ¿Acaso vivía con alguien más?

Tuvo su respuesta cuando una malhumorada mujer de ojos verdes salió de lo que parecía ser la cocina y miraba a Javier como si lo quisiera asesinar.

Y puede que Viktor estuviera con el ánimo por el piso, pero podía reconocerla como la novia de Maximiliano.

¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?

—¿Y tú te crees que yo soy tu empleada?

―Tú no eres la que está cocinando. ―Se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada―. ¡Max, ¿qué hay de desayuno?!

Al oírlo, Viktor deseó que no fuera el mismo Max en quien él estaba pensando.

Pero lo era.

El hombre de cabellos claro asomó la cabeza por la puerta, seguramente para contestar la pregunta de Javier, pero en cambio se quedó en silencio, mirándolo.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó el hombre de ojos verdes alzando las cejas.

―Eso te lo podría preguntar yo, ¿qué haces tú acá? ―cuestionó a la defensiva.

―Vivo acá.

Y Viktor no pudo creer que el mundo fuera tan pequeño.

.

Media hora después, Viktor se hallaba sentado en una mesa con Javier, Max y la novia de este. Bebía ocasionalmente de su taza de café y comía del pan con palta que se había servido.

Los demás ocupantes de la mesa imitaban su acción. Javier sorbía ruidosamente de su taza, lo cual parecía poner de los nervios a la única mujer de la mesa, y tal parecía que Javier encontraba eso divertido, pues aumentaba el sonido, provocando que a la mujer le empezara a tiritar un ojo y que Max mirara al cielo, como si pidiera la paciencia de cien hombres.

―Entonces… ―habló Max cuando ya su novia parecía querer saltar a la yugular de Javier―, ¿dónde se conocieron?

Javier dejó de hacer el dichoso sonido para hablar con un encogimiento de hombros.

―Suele visitar el café de mi mamá.

Max asintió.

―Cierto, verdad que Yuuri trabaja ahí.

Aquella mención hizo que su cuerpo entrara en tensión, pero nadie se dio cuenta, o al menos eso pensó. Pero lo cierto era que Javier sí había sentido el leve movimiento de su cuerpo, y había decidido, al parecer, echarle una mano.

―La pregunta acá, mi querido amigo, es ¿cómo es que ustedes se conocen?

Ante aquella pregunta Max se atragantó con el té que estaba bebiendo y se masajeó la nuca.

―Bueno… ―murmuró mientras miraba a su novia, la cual se servía un pan con palta, pareciendo ajena al aparente conflicto que su pareja parecía tener.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó la mujer de malas pulgas cuando se dio cuenta de que su novio la miraba demasiado―. ¿Es que tengo la cara pintada acaso? Contesta la pregunta de Javier.

―No es necesario…

―No, insisto ―refutó ella con seriedad.

―Ahh ―suspiró Javier―, ¿recuerdas lo que te comenté de mi mejor amigo y el monstruo que era su novia? Pues ellos son…

Viktor intentó hacer memoria de algo que Javier le había comentado de manera casual hacía ya varias semanas, y cuando ató todos los cabos, quiso reír de manera genuina por primera vez desde que había salido del departamento de Yuuri. Tal parecía que el mundo era realmente un pañuelo.

―¿A quién mierda le vienes a decir monstruo? ―gruñó la mujer de malas pulgas.

Max pareció contener un gemido de cansancio y Javier se enderezó en su asiento, como si estuviera listo para una discusión. Pero Viktor no andaba de ánimos, así que prefirió cortar por lo sano.

―Con Max nos conocimos hace unos meses. Hizo de modelo en algunos de mis proyectos ―contestó luego de beber un trago de café.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, y de pronto tres pares de ojos estaban fijos en él.

La primera en desviar la mirada fue Sarina, quien solo se encogió de hombros y murmuró de mala manera a su novio.

―¿Eso era lo que tanto te costó decir?

―Pensé que aún te molestaba ―murmuró Max a su vez.

Sin embargo, el único cuyo cerebro había aparentemente dejado de funcionar era el de Javier.

―O sea que… ―murmuró el hombre con incredulidad―. ¿Tú eres _ese_ Viktor? ¿El mismo de la crema para bebés?

Alguien se atragantó ―seguramente Max―, pero aquello no impidió que Javier siguiera con su vista fija en él, con cierto deje de incredulidad.

Por toda respuesta Viktor esbozó su sonrisa de corazón, una sonrisa que, contrario a otras veces, le era más difícil de esbozar.

Javier inspiró profundamente antes de que dirigir su mirada a su mejor amigo.

―¡Maldito hijo de tu santa madre y maldita la puta suerte que tienes!

El resto del desayuno consistió básicamente en la Javier quejándose de la suerte de su mejor amigo y de que no sabía aprovechar oportunidades, todo eso oído por una Sarina que parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para no saltarle encima al hombre de cabellos negros. Viktor atendía a aquella extraña dinámica con su típica sonrisa corazonada y exclamando "¡Wow!" cuando sentía que era necesario. Pero la verdad era que quería salir pronto de ahí. Agradecía lo hospitalarios que estaban siendo, pero quería abrazar a alguien ―Makkachin también servía― y poder lamerse las heridas.

Luego de considerar que había estado el tiempo necesario de cortesía, se levantó, alegando que ya debería volver a su casa.

Una sola mirada de Maximiliano le dijo que el hombre ya empezaba a sospechar, pero sabía también que no le preguntaría en ese momento, y de todos modos Viktor tampoco le respondería.

Así que pronto Javier estuvo acompañando a Viktor a la puerta del departamento.

―¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Aquí nadie te está echando. Puede que Sarina sea un monstruo…

―¡Te escuché!

―…pero no es mala persona.

Viktor sonrió.

―Gracias por tu hospitalidad, pero quiero estar solo.

Javier se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello.

―Supongo que tienes razón. De todos modos, sabes cuál es mi número.

Viktor asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor del edificio, sintiendo en todo momento la mirada de Javier sobre su espalda.

En ese momento, recordó algo que había estado rondando en su mente desde que había salido del departamento de Yuuri, pero que había dejado de lado debido a las circunstancias.

―¿Tú lo sabías? ―cuestionó volteando ligeramente.

―¿Lo de Yuuri y Sara? ―Javier elevó una ceja―. Claro que sí, pero pensé que había terminado cuando me dijiste que había aceptado salir contigo.

―No me refiero a eso. ―Porque aquello de alguna manera lo había supuesto, sobre todo si comenzaba a pensar en todas las expresiones que había visto tanto en Max como Javier y a las cuales no había dado importancia―. Me refiero a si sabías que Sara estaría en ese lugar.

Javier suspiró y se desordenó un poco los cabellos.

―¿Importa eso ahora? ―Pero Viktor pudo ver la verdad en sus ojos.

―No, en realidad no ―murmuró mientras se marchaba finalmente.

No lo hacía, porque sin importar que Javier supiera todo, era Yuuri el que había decidido ocultar la existencia de su novia y hacerlo caer en ese juego llevándolo a su departamento, como si él fuera una especie de premio de consuelo.

.

Camille se mostró sorprendida cuando lo vio en fuera de su casa ese día por la mañana. No había motivos para que Viktor estuviera ahí, no en aquellas circunstancias. Tampoco Makkachin estaba con ella para que se justificara aquella visita.

Sin embargo, le bastó medio segundo para mirar la expresión demacrada del hombre y darse cuenta de que nada de eso importaba.

―Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

Y bastó solo aquella palabra cariñosa para que Viktor la mirara como si la viera por primera vez y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Pronto Camille se vio aprisionada entre esos fuertes brazos con Viktor sollozando ―algo doblado por la altura― contra su hombro.

Alarmada, la mujer solo atinó a cerrar la puerta tras de sí y llevar a Viktor al sofá, donde este se acomodo en su regazo para llorar a gusto.

Camille suspiró.

No era necesario ser adivina para saber que su cita con el japonés había sido un desastre, aunque nunca imaginó que lo afectaría tanto.

Sin embargo, prefirió no preguntar. Solo se mantuvo acariciado aquellos platinados cabellos, hasta que el llanto terminó siendo un conjunto de sollozos cada vez más espaciados uno del otro.

Cuando la respiración del hombre se tranquilizó, Camille levantó su cabeza e hizo que la mirara.

―¿Me dirás que ha sucedido?

Los ojos de Viktor estaban rojos y sus largas pestañas completamente mojadas. El hombre tragó saliva antes de asentir.

―Descubrí que Yuuri no vale la pena ―murmuró mientras las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse―. No lo valía.

Porque la venda finalmente había caído, y solo había dejado a la soledad en su lugar.

* * *

 **Nota de autora**

 _No es el capítulo final, así que tranqui. Tampoco es un capítulo de mentira xD._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Me interesa que me den sus impresiones sobre Yuuri y sobre el resto de los personajes. ¿Qué piensan de Javier? ¿Qué opinan de lo que hizo Yuuri?_

 _El próximo capítulo ya será desde la perspectiva de Yuuri. Puede que lo entiendan un poco más o lo terminen odiando._

 _Por cierto, me creo Yato, por si no había sido mencionado acá, así que envíen moneditas para construir mi santuario. Ayuden a este dios pobre a tener un hogar._

 _PD: me gusta mucho incluir OCs. Aunque realmente es un mensaje subliminal para que se vayan a leer "Del error al desastre" jejeje_

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
